My Girl
by Sally Owens
Summary: Harry e Gina no sétimo ano, pós EdP. Se passa no sétimo ano do Trio e começa no casamento de Gui e Fleur. Os títulos dos capítulos e da fic são nomes de músicas, mas não é song, ok? É só inspiração.
1. You look so fine

**My Girl (H-G) **

**Resumo: **Harry e Gina no sétimo ano, pós EdP. Se passa no sétimo ano do Trio e começa no casamento de Gui e Fleur. Os títulos dos capítulos e da fic são nomes de músicas, mas não é song, ok? É só inspiração.

**Capítulo 1 : "You Look so Fine"**

Harry nunca tinha ido a um casamento bruxo antes. Na verdade, não tinha muita familiaridade nem mesmo com os casamentos trouxas. Jamais sequer passou pela cabeça dos Dursley levá-lo a um evento deste tipo. Nunca correriam o risco de deixar o sobrinho em meio a uma festa de gente "decente" e "normal", na visão deles. De qualquer forma, Harry achava que nunca tinha visto uma festa tão bonita em toda a sua vida. Talvez fosse a inegável felicidade dos noivos. Ou o fato de que todos se esforçavam muito para aquela ser realmente uma ocasião feliz num momento em que tantas coisas ruins estavam acontecendo. Talvez fosse porque aquele seria provavelmente o último momento de real alegria daquelas pessoas antes do acirramento inevitável de uma guerra que há poucas semanas perdera seu principal guerreiro. Harry não sabia, mas tinha certeza que tudo isso contribuíra para tornar a cerimônia emocionante.

Ele observava os casais e grupos de amigos dançando sobre o tablado montado nos jardins da Toca. Estava sentado sozinho em uma das inúmeras mesinhas distribuídas pelo jardim, agora iluminado por globos transparentes que flutuavam etéreos com o brilho azul daquele mesmo tipo de fogo que Hermione costumava conjurar. Sobre a sua mesa, como em todas as outras, havia um arranjo de diferentes tipos de flores brancas, as mesmas que se repetiam em cordões de folhas verdes que se estendiam entre postes de madeira. Embora Harry achasse a decoração um pouco excessiva, não podia negar que ela ficara mais interessante depois que tinha anoitecido, com centenas de fadinhas coloridas e luminosas circulando pelo ar e volta e meia soltando um pozinho de brilho dourado sobre os convidados.

Tudo realmente bonito, pensou sem animação. Harry bebeu um gole da cerveja amanteigada que tinha nas mãos e lançou outro olhar para a pista de dança. Ele poderia até dizer que a noite estava ótima, exceto pelo fato que estava sendo uma tortura.

Como Dumbledore tinha desejado, para reforçar o feitiço de proteção feito através do sangue de sua mãe, Harry tinha passado as primeiras semanas de férias na Rua dos Alfeneiros. Ficara lá até o dia do seu aniversário de 17 anos aturando os Dursley e com o pensamento fixo em Voldemort, em Snape, nas Horcruxes e em tudo o que ele pretendia e tinha de fazer. Mas isso fora até ontem, quando ele juntara as suas coisas e viera para A Toca, até porque, antes do casamento, os Weasley não o deixariam ir para qualquer outro lugar. Durante todo esse tempo, tinha deixado que a sua outra preocupação fosse apaziguada pelas cartas de Rony.

"_Por aqui tudo bem, Harry. Exceto, claro, a quantidade de coisas que estamos tendo de fazer por causa do casamento. Mamãe e Fleur estão se dando bem melhor, mas às vezes acho que as duas vão surtar se as coisas não saírem exatamente como elas querem. A Mione também já está conosco. De resto não se preocupe, a Gina está legal!"_

"É... ela realmente parece estar bem", pensou Harry olhando Gina dançar animada no meio de um grande grupo. "Muito bem!" Recriminou-se imediatamente pela amargura do pensamento. Afinal, não era o que ele queria? Que Gina estivesse bem. Que não sofresse. Que não se tornasse mais um motivo para ele se sentir culpado. Entornou o resto da bebida num único gole. Devia estar feliz por ela parecer tão bem. Por ela o estar tratando como se maio e junho não tivessem existido. Por ela agir como sua amiga que sempre fora. Por estar realmente bem. Bem demais!

Rony deixou o grupo que estava dançando no meio do tablado. É claro que ele mais tinha se sacudido do que dançado propriamente. Mas como Victor Krum tinha vindo à festa, como convidado da noiva, Rony não queria deixar Hermione sozinha nem por um segundo. Harry o tinha visto arrastá-la para fora da pista e Gina os tinha seguido. Depois, as duas tinham entrado n'A Toca dando risadinhas e agora Rony se jogava na cadeira ao lado dele.

– Beleza de festa, hein? – Perguntou Rony meio sem fôlego.

Harry sabia qual o motivo da festa estar tão boa para o amigo. E isso se devia sem dúvida ao fato dele e Hermione terem finalmente começado a namorar.

– É... – concordou tão sem vontade que achou melhor dar um sorriso cúmplice para que Rony não o interpretasse mal.

Mas Rony não pareceu ter percebido. Sacou a varinha e convocou 4 garrafas de cerveja amanteigada. Entregou uma a ele, pegou outra e deixou as outras duas nos lugares à frente.

– Por que não foi se juntar a gente?

– Eu não sei dançar. Lembra, Rony? – Respondeu com um sorrisinho cínico.

– Eu também não – falou o outro animado – mas é só se balançar e curtir.

– Desculpe Rony, mas acho que eu realmente não estou no clima – disse tentando dar um tom neutro a voz.

Rony tomou um gole de sua garrafa e se debruçou sobre a mesa encarando-o com uma ruga na testa.

– Cara, eu sei que tudo isso tem sido um barra. Ainda mais com o que vem pela frente. Tem sido difícil para todo mundo e eu sei que para você tem sido muito pior. Mas tenta esquecer nem que seja por uma noite. Você merece relaxar um pouco.

Harry levou uns segundos para entender do que Rony estava falando. "Uma barra para todo mundo"? Ah, a guerra! Ele estava falando da guerra.

– É... você tem razão – achou melhor concordar. Era melhor Rony pensar que ele estava longe da festa apenas porque estava preocupado com o seu destino. O que, aliás, devia de ser! Mas, no momento... Bem, ele não ia confessar para o amigo que estava achando a festa uma droga porque sua ex-namorada – com a qual ELE tinha terminado – parecia estar "muito bem"! – Mas não me chama para dançar, ok? – Acrescentou tentando parecer divertido.

Rony riu e pouco depois Hermione e Gina se juntaram aos dois na mesa. Estavam alegres, suadas e chegaram reclamando estarem morrendo de sede. Hermione se sentou ao lado de Rony, enlaçou os dedos nos dele e deu um selinho, agradecendo por ele estar esperando por elas com as bebidas.

– Quem diria que os amigos da Tonks tocariam tão bem, não é? – Disse Gina abrindo a sua garrafa.

– É mesmo – concordou Mione – mas o melhor da festa tem sido ver ela obrigar o Prof. Lupin a dançar.

Rony, Gina e Hermione desataram a rir e Harry os acompanhou.

– Você não quis ir dançar com a gente, Harry? – Perguntou Gina displicente.

Harry estreitou os olhos tentando ver algo a mais na frase, mas para a sua decepção não parecia ter.

– Não estava a fim – respondeu tentando sinceramente não parecer rude.

– Que pena. – Disse a garota com um sorriso e, em seguida, se virou para Hermione e puxou outro assunto. Algo sobre os vestidos das francesas e seu gosto esquisito de usar peles de animais falsas. As duas não paravam de rir.

Harry sentia seu mau humor aumentar na mesma proporção que a culpa por estar tão bravo. Era ótimo que ela estivesse bem. Que não estivesse sofrendo. Que não estivesse dando a mínima para o fato deles terem terminado! ERA TUDO O QUE ELE QUERIA, gritava uma vozinha grosseira dentro da sua cabeça!

Um garoto alto se aproximou da mesa e convidou Gina para dançar. Pelo sotaque era, provavelmente, um dos convidados da noiva. Harry não precisou apurar o ouvido para perceber que tocava uma música lenta. Achou que naquele instante entre o pedido e a resposta dela, se ele apertasse um pouquinho mais a garrafa em sua mão, ela provavelmente quebraria. Para piorar podia sentir os olhares de Rony e Mione queimando em cima dele. Gina não pareceu notar e respondeu com muita naturalidade.

– Ah, obrigada Gilles, mas eu ainda não me recuperei da última rodada. Quem sabe mais tarde? – Falou dirigindo ao rapaz um sorriso encantador. – Não quer se sentar conosco? – Harry arregalou os olhos. – Você não conhece os nossos amigos, não? Estes são Hermione Granger e Harry Potter.

O rapaz os cumprimentou, muito educado, mas algo o fez declinar do convite de se juntar a eles e se afastar. Harry tinha a impressão de que o motivo fora o seu olhar francamente homicida.

– Que cara folgado! – Comentou Rony. – Qual é a dele de vir aqui? Não sabe que a Gina está com voc... – Se calou diante de um cutucão nada discreto de Hermione.

– A Gina não está comigo Rony! – Antes da noite começar, Harry teria esperado que a frase saísse triste, mas agora ela saía num tom meio raivoso, meio indignado e ele olhou imediatamente para Gina para ver como ela iria reagir.

A garota, no entanto, mantinha a mesma expressão calma, embora ele jurasse ter visto seus olhos turvarem por um momento, mas foi muito rápido.

– Não seja idiota, Rony! O garoto meramente me convidou para dançar. Isso aqui é uma festa, lembra. As pessoas costumam fazer isso em festas. – Levantou sorrindo – Vou lá dentro ver se mamãe precisa que eu faça alguma coisa. Já volto.

Harry a acompanhou com os olhos até ela sumir na porta da Toca. Parecia que ele realmente não a afetava mais, pensou infeliz. Talvez ela tivesse se desiludido depois dele ter terminado com ela. Talvez ela tivesse decidido esquecê-lo de vez e tivesse finalmente conseguido. Entornou outro gole da bebida. Seria bom se ela tivesse guardado a fórmula que tinha usado para isso. Ele ia pedir emprestado.

– Rony! – Hermione ralhou com o namorado. – Será que você não pode se controlar?

Rony pareceu se dar conta e não começou a discutir com Mione, pelo contrário, tinha o rosto vermelho e extremamente constrangido.

– Poxa, foi mal cara! Eu não quis...

– Deixa pra lá, Rony. Você não quis falar por mal. O garoto não quis convidar a Gina por mal. Está tudo certo. Tudo absolutamente...

Mas o que estava tudo absolutamente ele não chegou a dizer porque naquele instante Lupin chegou a mesa deles. Tinha um rosto cansado, mas com uma expressão entre divertida e constrangida e secava o abundante suor, conseguido na pista de dança, com um lenço.

– Olá garotos! Se divertindo?

Os três o cumprimentaram e Harry buscando desesperadamente mudar de assunto, agradeceu a providencial intromissão do amigo.

– Muito – falou num sorriso esforçado – mas não tanto quando o senhor. Bela performance, professor.

– Um comentário sobre isso e eu azaro vocês três – respondeu Lupin rindo com eles e lhes apontando o lenço. – Hã... Harry, posso falar com você um instante? À sós?

Harry consultou instintivamente Rony e Mione, que deram de ombros e se levantou para seguir Lupin até um lugar mais afastado da festa. Quando o burburinho pareceu um pouco mais distante o ex-professor voltou-se para ele.

– Harry, nos ainda não tivemos chance de conversar depois do que aconteceu em junho.

O garoto o encarou com tal seriedade no olhar, que naquele momento pareceu ser bem mais velho do que os seus dezessete anos recém feitos.

– Acha que agora é o momento para conversarmos, professor? No meio de uma festa?

– Pelo que pude descobrir parece que é o único momento que terei – respondeu Lupin calmamente. – Afinal, seus planos não incluem permanecer muito tempo aqui, não é?

– Como...? – Harry não tinha discutido isso com mais ninguém a não ser Rony e Hermio...

– Não fique bravo, Harry! Hermione só me falou quando contamos a ela que Hogwarts vai reabrir e ainda assim, me fez prometer que não ia tentar impedi-lo de nada. O que eu realmente não pretendo.

Harry demorou alguns segundos para assimilar as novas informações.

– Nem poderia, sou maior de idade agora. – A voz dele saía calma e segura. Era incrível como aprendera a lidar com isso sem se descontrolar. Era como se o descontrole tivesse se gastado e ele não tivesse mais forças para continuar berrando e lutando contra aquilo. Gostaria que fosse assim com outros assuntos também. – O que ela lhe contou exatamente?

– Não muito, apenas que vocês pretendiam começar uma viagem que seria muito importante para a destruição de Voldemort.

– E é. – Completou Harry com a mesma postura séria e firme. Os dois ficaram em silencio por alguns instantes. – Hogwarts vai reabrir, então?

– Vai – confirmou Lupin. – O Ministro acha que seria terrível fechar a escola, que aumentaria o pânico. O Ministério pretende aumentar de forma substancial a segurança de Hogwarts a partir de agora.

Harry fez um breve aceno com a cabeça, seus olhos fugindo em direção à festa e à mesa onde Rony e Hermione, novamente com a companhia de Gina, estavam sentados. Não estava concordando, apenas entendendo.

– Você tem que voltar, Harry!

Ele se voltou para encarar o amigo.

– Eu não vou voltar, Remo! – Afirmou categórico usando o primeiro nome do amigo pela primeira vez. – Eu não posso ficar em Hogwarts quieto, enquanto tudo isso acontece aqui fora!

Lupin deu um suspiro longo e as rugas precoces do seu rosto pareceram ainda mais pronunciadas com aquelas luzes distantes.

– Harry... – começou Lupin com o mesmo tom calmo. – Eu sei que você tem um papel decisivo nesta guerra... Não é uma conclusão difícil de chegar. Você está metido nisso desde o início e, acredite, nada pesa mais no meu coração do que saber que no fim, também vai ser você que vai estar lá. E acho que agora que é maior de idade e que sabe coisas que provavelmente somente você e Dumbledore sabiam – o estômago de Harry revirou desconfortavelmente ao ouvir o nome do diretor – você deve receber o apoio total da Ordem para tudo o que necessitar.

– Obrigado – respondeu Harry baixinho.

– Mas como amigo de seus pais e do seu padrinho, como alguém que lhe quer tão bem quanto a um filho e como um bruxo que quer ver Voldemort derrotado de uma vez por todas, eu tenho que insistir: Você tem de voltar para Hogwarts! Tem de terminar sua educação! Qualquer vantagem que tenha sobre Voldemort agora ou depois vai depender igualmente do bruxo que você for.

– Dumbledore era o maior bruxo do mundo e isso não adiantou, não é? – Falou num tom tão cínico e amargo que sentiu a garganta queimar.

Lupin baixou os olhos por um instante.

– Harry, ele sabia, como você sabe, como eu sei, que é você que tem que ficar vivo para terminar isso. Ele acreditava no seu potencial mais do qualquer coisa, mais do que qualquer um. Seja o que for que o tenha colocado onde você está, só o colocou porque é você quem tem que estar aí. É você quem pode. Mais ninguém. Além disso, não deve desistir do seu sonho de ser Auror e para isso você vai precisar dos N.I.E.M.S.

– Se eu ficar vivo para isso... – retorquiu ainda mais amargo.

– Se ficar... e você vai ficar, é meu compromisso com seus pais e com Sirius que você não se arrependa de ter perdido esta oportunidade.

Harry tinha certeza de que Lupin, que lhe sorria pacientemente, não sabia da profecia, mas depois de tudo o que ele tinha dito, as palavras da Profa. Trelawney, que ele havia ouvido na penseira, ecoaram com tal força em sua cabeça que poderia jurar que elas tinham sido ditas em seu ouvido. "Aquele que terá o poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas..." Durante muito tempo, ele apenas se fixara no fim da profecia, que falava que um dos dois ia morrer. Mas a resposta estava ali, clara, na própria profecia. Ele podia não saber qual exatamente como utilizaria esse poder, a capacidade de amar, como sugerira Dumbledore, mas de qualquer forma, ele tinha esse poder. E só ele tinha a chave para usá-lo, qualquer que fosse ela. Ele realmente poderia vencer. E ele poderia não morrer fazendo isso.

– Entendo o que diz, professor – recomeçou num tom mais calmo. – Mas tenho coisas para fazer fora da escola, coisas que a escola pode atrapalhar.

– Hogwarts atrapalhar, Harry? Não! Se alguma coisa pode ajudá-lo em sua missão é a escola, seus professores, seus estudos, sua biblioteca... – ele deu um olhar sugestivo. – Você vai estar sob o olhar de Minerva, vai estar seguro para pesquisar e planejar. Somente Hogwarts pode lhe dar esta estrutura Harry! Além do mais, terá contato permanente com a Ordem, vamos ajudá-lo no que precisar. Se precisar sair, terá permissão e terá auxílio. Você não está sozinho, garoto!

Harry reconhecia que tudo o que o amigo dizia fazia sentido, mas ainda não estava convencido.

– Mas e... e tudo o que vem acontecendo?

– Harry, nós adultos podemos ser um pouco trapalhões e errarmos feio muitas vezes, mas não somos completamente incompetentes – completou a frase com um sorriso. – Além do mais – ele jogou o corpo para trás analisando-o – não vai adiantar nada se você se machucar antes da hora de estar frente a frente com Voldemort, vai? Digo, antes da hora em que puder realmente derrotá-lo.

Harry tinha a impressão de que Hermione devia ter contado um pouco mais do que o professor estava admitindo, mas não sentiu raiva. O que Lupin falava fazia sentido. Mesmo que uma parte de sua cabeça negasse, instintivamente ele começava a afagar a idéia de voltar para a escola. Não era exatamente um pensamento feliz, não depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido, mas ainda assim, voltar para Hogwarts era sempre como voltar para casa. Além disso, ele ainda teria um mês, poderia ir até Godric's Hollow antes disso.

– E outra coisa – a voz de Remo o despertou de seu devaneio – acho que deve voltar a estudar Oclumência também.

– Por quê? – A simples menção lhe dava náuseas. – Nunca demonstrei muita aptidão para isso mesmo.

– Bem, eu diria que você tem de voltar a estudar isso por diversos motivos. Ter a vantagem num duelo, por exemplo, do adversário não saber que feitiço você vai lançar. E também não acho que não tenha aptidão... isso pode ser bem relativo. Pelo que me contou no Natal passado, você conseguiu bloquear Snape uma vez. – De novo a contração desconfortável no estômago. – E, num ano em que estava sob menor pressão você conseguiu resistir a Maldição Imperius, não são coisas muito diferentes.

– Eu sei, ELE me disse – falou entre os dentes, pensando no que Snape lhe dissera em sua primeira malfadada aula de Oclumência.

– Além do mais – recomeçou Lupin – acho que na época uma parte de você queria realmente entender aqueles sonhos... Não o estou recriminando por isso, Harry. Seria anormal se você não ficasse curioso e uma parte do seu cérebro, provavelmente, a mesma que nunca confiou em Severo, quisesse ir até o fim. Mas agora... acho que você é que tem algo a esconder. E seria realmente bom se você tivesse isso como foco no seu aprendizado...

Harry o encarou atentamente.

– Eu não... – mas Lupin não o olhava, seus olhos estavam fixos na festa, mais exatamente em uma mesa em que estavam sentadas as três pessoas mais importantes da vida de Harry naquele momento.

– Eu vi você e Gina juntos depois da morte de Dumbledore – comentou Lupin com seriedade. – Artur e Molly ficaram realmente satisfeitos, sabe? E pelo jeito que ficou longe e olhou para ela hoje, deu para perceber que... bem, vocês estão separados, mas que também não é exatamente isso que você realmente quer, é? – Harry baixou a cabeça e negou levemente sem encarar o amigo. – O que posso lhe dizer Harry, é que ficar longe dela não vai adiantar nada se Voldemort puder alcançá-la dentro de você.

O estômago de Harry deu um enorme solavanco como se ele tivesse engolido algo muito pesado. Ele não poderia descrever o pânico que as palavras de Lupin realmente causaram nele. A imagem de Snape e Draco, ambos sabendo do seu envolvimento com Gina, ao lado de Voldemort, voltou a assombrá-lo, como havia sido em todo o mês que se passara desde o início das férias escolares, com mais força que nunca.

– Isso não... – a voz saiu baixa e desesperada – tudo menos isso... Ele não pode... de jeito nenhum...

– Tem razão – Lupin continuou. – O melhor é que ele pense que não passou de um namorico à toa. Mas se ele acessar seus pensamentos... convenhamos Harry, você não está sendo muito hábil em disfarçar o que sente, está?

– Quando e quem vai me ensinar? – A voz dele tinha urgência.

– Em Hogwarts. Vários membros da Ordem se dispuseram a ajudá-lo a treinar... e não apenas Oclumência. Vamos nos revezar e...

– Mas e antes? O que eu vou fazer antes disso?

– Você sabe a teoria, Harry – a voz de Lupin era encorajadora quando ele colocou a mão sobre o seu ombro. – Você é um bruxo muito hábil quando realmente quer, quando tem um foco – o olhar dele novamente se desviou para a mesa onde Gina estava. – Vai descobrir que isso pode ser muito incentivador... Então? Vai voltar para a escola?

Ele não podia negar que agora tinha mais motivos para voltar do que para não voltar.

– Vou. Vou sim.

Lupin deu um sorriso satisfeito e o convidou para voltarem à festa. Mesmo com tudo o que tinha acontecido, uma leve euforia foi tomando conta de Harry. Ele ia voltar para Hogwarts com Rony, Hermione e Gina. Se dedicaria de corpo e alma a conseguir todas as armas que pudesse contra Voldemort e iria destruí-lo, pedaço por pedaço de sua alma maldita. Sentou com os amigos e contou uma boa parte da conversa com Lupin, embora não a última. E pode, pelo resto da noite, aproveitar simplesmente o fato de estar com eles. Escondeu num lugar bem fundo de sua mente o ressentimento por ela parecer não ligar para o fim do namoro no momento em que seus olhos se cruzaram e ele confirmou que voltaria para a escola. Passou o resto da festa aproveitando o fato de que Gina não parava de sorrir ficando ainda mais bonita

O uso de fadas em decorações (espécie ornamental diferente das fadas mordentes) é descrito por Newt Scamander em **Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam**, p. 37.

Ler Rony & Mione, da mesma autora na Floreios e Borrões http/


	2. By my side

**Capítulo 2**

**"By my Side" **

A quantidade de deveres para os N.I.E.M.S vinha aumentando em progressão geométrica a cada semana. O tempo dos sétimo-anistas andava tão apertado que era quase impossível ver um sem que estivesse com um livro nas mãos e uma cara meio pálida e apavorada. No caso de Harry, as coisas eram ainda piores em função de suas constantes saídas da escola em busca das Horcruxes. Ele nem saberia o que seria dele sem Hermione. É claro que a amiga e Rony iam quase sempre com ele em suas saídas de Hogwarts, mas como ela era muito mais organizada que os dois, conseguia manter-se sempre em dia e ainda ajudá-los. Assim, pela primeira vez em quase sete anos a proximidade dos exames e a necessidade de se qualificarem fez com que Harry e Rony não pulassem as revisões que amiga marcava para os dois.

Era por isso que em pleno sábado, tarde da noite, muitas horas após a biblioteca fechar, os três estavam sentados em uma das mesas da sala comunal da Grifinória, atolados de livros até quase a altura dos cabelos. Hermione corrigia os trabalhos dos garotos, explicava as dúvidas deles e ainda estava adiantando os seus próprios deveres. Rony escrevia febrilmente, e toda vez que a namorada colocava mais um livro à sua frente ele lhe lançava um olhar meio desesperado. Harry, porém, estava achando mais difícil se concentrar. Um grupo de sextanistas estava sentado em frente à lareira e não parava de rir. Não que rissem alto, mas pareciam realmente (e incomodamente) estar se divertindo.

– Então – ele ouviu a voz risonha de Colin Creevey – a Madame Pomfrey disse: "Fique calma Srta. Parkinson! Eu vou conseguir fazer as suas bochechas voltarem ao normal."- Ele mau conseguia prosseguir a narrativa em meio as próprias risadas e as dos colegas. – Mas eu consegui tirar uma foto dela antes que Madame Pomfrey me expulsasse da Ala Hospitalar.

A foto devia estar circulando, pois pedidos de cópias surgiram entre as gargalhadas do grupo. Harry levantou os olhos do dever e pode observar Hermione olhando por cima do ombro para a turma perto da lareira. Devia estar considerando ir ver a tal foto. Harry sabia que a amiga realmente detestava Pansy Parkinson. Ela percebeu que ele tinha visto, deu um sorrisinho e baixou novamente a cabeça para o dever. Harry já começava a fazer o mesmo.

– Foi uma azaração realmente boa, Gina! – Elogiou Juca Slooper cheio de admiração.

– Obrigada – disse a garota – mas ela não tinha nada que ter azarado o Colin pelas costas para começar.

A pena pendia na mão de Harry pingando tinta no pergaminho que ele aparentemente olhava com grande atenção, mas sem realmente enxergá-lo. De que era o dever mesmo? Olhou um livro à frente dele. Ah, Aritmancia! Mas ele não fazia, Aritmancia, era Tranfiguração. Isso... o dever era de Transfiguração...

– Ah, mas valeu à pena ser azarado – novamente a voz de Colin – só para ver ela se dar mal. Foi brilhante, Gina!

– É, mas a Gina pegou uma detenção por causa disso, Colin. – Argumentou uma voz de menina que Harry não reconheceu.

Foi seguida de vários protestos de que aquilo era uma injustiça.

– Ah, não esquentem! Limpar a sala de Troféus é moleza – disse Gina com pouco caso.

– Se você quiser, eu posso ir te ajudar Gina – falou Juca Slooper.

Harry virou tão violentamente a cabeça para o lado da lareira que o pescoço estalou dolorosamente. Ele teve de largar a pena e levar a mão à parte dolorida enquanto observava o ex-batedor da Grifinória olhar ansioso para Gina.

– Obrigada, Juca – a garota não pareceu se alterar nem um pouco – mas não se aceita ajuda nas detenções.

E depois ela virou para a menina sentada ao seu lado, parecendo trocar de assunto, pelo que Harry viu.

Ele voltou a cabeça para frente e segurou um palavrão baixinho "por causa da dor no pescoço". Rony e Mione tinham os olhos fixos nele. A amiga mordia o lábio inferior, parecendo mortificada. "Ótimo", pensou, sentindo uma raiva borbulhante invadi-lo, - "além de ter de aturar metade da escola se atirando para cima da minha gar... da Gina, ainda ficam esses dois me olhando com pena". Começou a juntar suas coisas o mais rápido que conseguia. Tinha que sair dali.

– Hã... Espera aí, Harry. Onde é que você vai? – Perguntou Rony.

– Dar uma volta – respondeu em voz baixa. – Para mim chega!

– Não... – Rony dava a impressão de que queria fazer alguma coisa que pudesse ajudar – Mione manda aquele pessoal ir dormir. A gente está estudando e você é a monitora-chefe.

Hermione pareceu realmente considerar a idéia antes de dizer.

– Não dá, Rony... É sábado. Eles têm o direito de se divertirem. E... nem estão rindo alto...

– Ah, qual é? Se você não vai, eu vou. – Disse o garoto já fazendo o movimento de se levantar.

– Não, Rony! – Harry o impediu. – Eu disse que já chega de estudar por hoje. E... eu realmente estou precisando dar uma volta.

– Harry... – Hermione tinha um tom penalizado.

– Não esquenta, Mione. Eu só vou tomar um ar, ok? Eu estou com a capa – acrescentou em voz baixa, enquanto pegava a capa de invisibilidade de dentro da mochila e a embolava sob o suéter. – Rony? Você pode levar meu material para cima, quando subir – o amigo confirmou, ainda com uma expressão tão cheia de dó que dava vontade de socá-lo. – Obrigado.

Os risos e piadas dos sextanista continuavam e Harry apressou o passo em direção ao buraco do retrato, tanto para parar de ouvi-los, quanto para parar de sentir os olhares de Rony e Mione queimando-o às suas costa. Assim que saiu, o retrato fechou a abertura abafando misericordiosamente as vozes vindas da sala comunal.

– Não é meio tarde para você sair por aí? – Perguntou a Mulher Gorda, mas Harry não lhe deu nenhuma atenção. Desdobrou a capa e jogou-a sobre a cabeça. – Você não tem jeito mesmo – ouviu a pintura resmungar.

Harry seguiu pelo corredor frio, varrido pelo vento que entrava pelas aberturas. Lá fora, uma noite nevoenta e chuvosa grudava-se as janelas como se fosse ao mesmo tempo sólida e viscosa. Um movimento adiante lhe avisou que Filch estava fazendo a sua ronda, Harry virou à direita e entrou na sala de aula mais próxima da torre da Grifinória. Estava com a capa de invisibilidade, mas quem não queria ver outra pessoa era ele. Queria apenas um canto onde pudesse ficar quieto sem ver nem ouvir ninguém, sem sentir os olhares pesarosos dos amigos, sem ser apontado pelos outros.

Escorou o corpo na parede próxima à janela e escorregou até o chão. Que coisa idiota de se pensar, mas se alguém lhe perguntasse, naquele momento, o "famoso" Harry Potter daria qualquer coisa que lhe pedissem para se chamar Juca Slooper e estar sentado perto do fogo na sala comunal da Grifinória. Sem se preocupar se havia um doido querendo a sua cabeça e ameaçando qualquer pessoa que estivesse próxima dele. Sem ter que estudar magia avançada tendo como único propósito ficar vivo. Sem ter que se preocupar em fechar sua mente dia e noite para que seus pensamentos e pesadelos não virassem armas contra ele nas mãos dos seus inimigos.

Harry não saberia dizer quanto tempo ficou ali, sentado no chão frio, sentindo pena de si mesmo, mas não tinha a menor vontade de retornar para a torre ou para o dormitório antes de ter certeza de que todos já tinham ido dormir. Um barulho o trouxe a tona do mar de autocomiseração em que tão diligentemente estava tentando se afogar. Ele endireitou as costas e sacou a varinha prendendo a respiração. Esperava não ter de azarar Madame Nor-ra, caso ela o farejasse, não estava nem com tempo nem paciência para isso. Mas não foi a gata do Filch que entrou. Com o queixo caído, Harry viu Gina cruzar a sala com passos duros e sentar-se em cima da classe que ficava exatamente em frente à mesa do professor.

A massa de cabelos vermelhos lhe impedia de ver o rosto da garota. O que ela estava fazendo ali àquela hora? Um segundo barulho o sobressaltou ao mesmo tempo em que um pensamento horrível lhe cruzou a cabeça. E se ela tivesse marcado um encontro ali com alguém? Ah não, Deus, por favor, faça que não seja isso. Isso não...

– Gina?

Nunca na vida, Harry tinha gostado tanto em ouvir a voz de Hermione ou de vê-la caminhar, como ela fez, cruzando a sala até a amiga.

– Gina – disse a garota parando em frente à ruiva – o Rony não quis dizer...

– O Rony quis dizer exatamente o que ele disse, Mione. – A voz dela soou mais triste do que raivosa, o que não era comum se ela tinha brigado com o irmão, como parecia ter sido.

– Gina, o Rony não tem nenhuma sutileza... eu que o diga... ele não está entendendo nada. Olha, eu vou explicar para ele e tenho certeza que ele vai compreender.

– Nem se canse, Mione. Eu até acho que ele tem razão, sabe? Eu... não sei se vale à pena você falar com ele já que... – ela ergueu os olhos e Harry se esticou tudo o que deu para ver o seu rosto por entre os cachos de Hermione. – Não está adiantando muito, não é mesmo?

Hermione soltou um longo suspiro e fez um carinho no cabelo da amiga.

– Não creio que nenhuma das alternativas que você tinha pudesse adiantar, Gina.

De que diabos elas estavam falando?

– Eu sei... – Ela fungou e Harry sentiu a voz dela sair embargada – mas naquele dia... depois do enterro, quando pegamos o trem... ah, Mione, eu estava destruída e... e aí... foi o Rony mesmo que disse que eu só ia piorar as coisas porque ia fazer o Harry se sentir culpado e... – Hermione abraçou Gina que agora chorava abertamente.

Harry tinha parado de respirar. Quase um ano... Bem, talvez bem menos que isso, mas para ele fazia muito tempo, mas pelo menos desde o casamento de Gui e Fleur um pequeno demônio em sua cabeça o atormentava dizendo que Gina tinha finalmente desistido dele, se decepcionado, que ela não dava a mínima importância para o fim do namoro. E agora... ela dizia que tinha escondido que estava sofrendo só para ele não se sentir culpado. Estava chorando... por causa dele. Uma onda de felicidade o invadiu no mesmo momento em que uma voz chocada gritava dentro dele: "MONSTRO!"

– Eu só queria... não atrapalhar. Ele já tem tanto o que pensar... quero dizer... não queria que ficasse... preocupado comigo.

– Eu sei, Gi, eu sei. – Disse Hermione dando tapinhas nas costas da amiga.

A sensação de que um bicho há muito tempo preso tinha conseguido se soltar inundou Harry de tal forma que ele não conseguiu mais ficar sentado. Levantou o mais silenciosamente que conseguiu, guardou a varinha e começou a contornar a sala. As duas continuavam abraçadas e Harry queria ficar de frente para Mione e às costas de Gina. Estava já no meio do caminho.

– Eu vou falar com o Rony, Gina. Não é justo ele te atacar daquele jeito.

– Do ponto de vista dele é... – Hermione fez uma expressão incrédula, Gina era compreensiva com quase todo mundo, menos com o Rony... Coisa de irmãos. – Eu não culpo ele, Mione. Só tenho medo é que o Harry esteja vendo a coisa do mesmo jeito. – Ela jogou os cabelos para trás num gesto impaciente. – Meu Deus, às vezes eu acho que sou tão óbvia, que não consigo disfarçar... Pôxa, qualquer um nota que eu não consigo parar de olhar pra ele.

– Mas ele não vê, Gi – contemporizou Mione.

– Ah, por favor! E todas as vezes que cheguei à mesa do café da manhã com a cara inchada depois de passar a noite chorando. Mais do que isso, teria de andar soltando feitiços sinalizadores.

– Você disse para ele que era gripe – respondeu a amiga pacientemente.

– E ele acreditou?

Hermione deu de ombros e fez que sim com a cabeça. As duas se olharam por um instante e depois começaram a rir, Gina enxugando as lágrimas.

– Meninos – resmungaram quase em uníssono.

– Será que todos são tapados assim ou só os "nossos"? – Perguntou Gina.

Harry ainda se movimentando escorado à parede e, apesar de ser chamado de "tapado" não pode deixar de sorrir com aquele "nossos". Estava de frente para Hermione agora.

– Bem – começou a amiga – não sei dos outros, mas acho que fomos particularmente premiadas nesse caso. – Elas recomeçaram a rir.

Harry abriu uma parte da capa, rezando para Hermione ser discreta ao vê-lo. Fez um breve sinal com a mão para lhe chamar a atenção. Mione arregalou os olhos, mas felizmente Gina não a olhava naquele momento. Harry fez um sinal para que a garota fosse embora. A amiga pareceu ter entendido que ele queria que ela levasse Gina e já ia tocar no braço da ruiva para convidá-la para voltar, quando Harry começou a fazer movimentos furiosos com as mãos. Depois de alguns segundos de agonia, Hermione entendeu que era só para ela ir embora. Deu um sorrisinho e mordeu o lábio para impedir-se de parecer exultante quando se virou para Gina.

– Eu... vou voltar para a Sala Comunal, Gina – a ruiva fez um breve movimento com o corpo e Mione completou apressada – o Rony ficou me esperando. Eu quero falar com ele também, afinal ele não tem nada que se meter.

– É... bom...vai indo então – disse Gina, voltando a relaxar o corpo para o alívio de Harry – eu não estou nem um pouco a fim de falar com Roniquinho agora. Vou dar mais um tempo por aqui.

– Certo – Hermione falou dando um beijo na bochecha de Gina e começando a se encaminhar para a porta. – Hã... – virou-se antes de sair – toma cuidado, ok?

– Ok – respondeu Gina, mas o recado não era para ela e sem que a ruiva visse, um insólito polegar em sinal de positivo flutuou no fundo da sala. Hermione deu um sorriso e sumiu pela porta.

Harry esperou alguns segundos antes de se aproximar pelas costas da garota até chegar ao seu lado. Colocou devagar a mão na cintura dela e Gina deu um pulo e um gritinho de susto.

– Shssss – sussurrou – é melhor falarmos baixo.

– Harry?

Num movimento rápido ele a cobriu com a capa e a puxou para mais perto. Gina tinha um olhar fascinado quando girou na mesa e ficou de frente para ele.

– Você ouviu tudo?

– Você quer mesmo conversar? – Perguntou ele no mesmo sussurro.

Gina fez que não com a cabeça, um sorriso frouxo nos lábios. Harry colocou uma das mãos entre o rosto e o pescoço dela e a puxou para si num beijo saudoso, enquanto se acomodava entre os joelhos dela. A outra mão correu pela cintura estreitando ainda mais o espaço entre os dois. Por um tempo incalculável, pois medidas reais não se aplicam em momentos assim, Harry achou que até mesmo que poderia deixar de respirar, desde que continuasse a beijar Gina. Estava com tanta saudade dela que doía.

Gina passou os braços pelo seu pescoço e ele desceu a outra mão para a cintura dela. Melhor! Ficaram ainda mais perto e Harry começou a achar que a sala estava ficando subitamente abafada. Gina lhe fazia um carinho suave no pescoço com as pontas dos dedos. E pareceu a Harry que ela tinha descoberto uma espécie de botão que ele nem imaginava que existia ali, mas que tinha um efeito impressionante. A cada carícia ele sentia seu corpo ficar mais forte, com mais vontade de tê-la perto de si, mas ao mesmo tempo o seu cérebro parecia embotar rápida e perigosamente até que nenhum pensamento sensato cruzasse nele.

Certo, nobreza e caráter eram coisas que ele gostava de pensar sobre si mesmo e que provavelmente o definiam tanto quanto imprudência e temeridade. Harry tentou buscar pelos dois primeiros, mas eles estavam certamente em algum lugar onde o cheiro floral de Gina, que o invadia sem piedade naquele momento, os impedia de fazer qualquer movimento. Suas outras duas características pareciam, pelo contrário, muito vivas e para o desespero de um resto de sanidade que ele tinha, pareciam ter o completo comando das suas mãos. As duas, como que cansadas de acariciar a textura do suéter de Gina, haviam começado a erguer a barra e seus dedos já suados passaram a deslizar sobre a camisa fina.

Harry se afastou um pouquinho enquanto lembrava que Gina tinha o mesmo ponto fraco no pescoço que ele. Quando namoravam era só tocar com os lábios ali e... Juntou o pensamento a ação e a garota soltou um gemido abafado. Harry agradeceu à própria memória, embora reconhecesse que a reação dela tinha feito misérias com o seu cérebro já embotado.

As mãos dele já estavam inteiras sob o suéter, mas não pareciam contentes. Agarravam-se à camisa da garota, afastando-a do corpo dela, abrindo espaço. Gina o empurrou levemente e Harry achou que finalmente ela ia ser sensata e mandá-lo parar, mas ao invés disso, ela começou a puxar o suéter dele para cima.

– Está muito quente – disse arfante.

No segundo seguinte, as duas peças de roupa mais grossas jaziam no chão junto com a capa de invisibilidade e os dois estavam grudados de novo. Harry agora tinha certeza que mais um pouco daquilo e eles iam acabar fazendo uma loucura. Estavam bem próximos disso ali sozinhos, pensou, enquanto sua mão subia lentamente sob a saia dela. O problema era que não conseguia parar. Era como se a saudade e o medo houvessem acabado com qualquer pudor ou vergonha entre eles. Ou talvez, fosse simplesmente porque era para ser assim. De qualquer jeito, era só tocá-la para ele ter certeza que precisava de Gina como precisava de ar. A mão da garota avançou sob a frente da sua camiseta, fazendo um arrepio subir por todo o seu corpo. Um último resquício de sanidade veio à tona.

– Gi... eu acho que...

Mas um barulho ensurdecedor varreu o corredor cortando a sua frase. Harry deu um pulo para trás puxando a camiseta para baixo, enquanto Gina fechava os botões abertos da camisa com uma expressão apavorada. Uma gargalhada seguiu o barulhão e eles ouviram as portas das salas próximas sendo escancaradas com violência.

– Pirraça! – Disse Harry num sussurro urgente, enquanto pegava da mão dela e recolhia a capa de invisibilidade do chão. – Vem! – Jogou o tecido fluido sobre os dois e a puxou para perto da parede.

O poltergeist ia certamente irromper ali e o medo de serem pegos os tinha deixado ainda mais arfantes. Mas o balde de água fria teria funcionado bem melhor se eles não tivessem que ficar colados sob a capa esperando que o Pirraça viesse e se afastasse. Harry nunca achou que a capa pudesse ser tão quente. Ele mal conseguia puxar o ar com Gina encostada nele daquele jeito, a mão que a segurava pela cintura parecia inconformada em ter de parar de explorar, talvez por isso continuasse a pressioná-la contra ele com carinhos curtos e incontidos. Ela amoleceu o corpo e se virou de frente para ele. Os olhos castanhos brilhavam intensamente na penumbra.

– Harry – o tom era quase de censura.

– Quê? – Ele nem estava fazendo nada, pelo menos não estava nem perto do que queria fazer. Mas a verdade é que ele tinha perdido quase definitivamente o controle sobre as mãos que pareciam não estar nem aí para o fato de Pirraça estar vindo em direção a eles.

– Não é o lugar – outra porta estourou ao lado da sala onde estavam e Gina estremeceu – nem a hora.

A frase teria tido melhor efeito, pensou o garoto, se ela não o tivesse pressionando contra a parede, sem que nem uma agulha pudesse passar entre os dois.

– Eu sei – respondeu rouco, os olhos verdes, agora escuros, perdidos nos dela.

Mas ao invés de se afastar, ele baixou a cabeça e começou a beijá-la de novo. E de novo, não encontrou nenhuma resistência.

Pirraça entrou na sala com violência fazendo os dois saltarem de susto, mas Gina estava tão firmemente presa a ele que não se afastou muito. A gargalhada irritante do homenzinho parecia furar os tímpanos enquanto ele virava cadeiras e classes e tentava abrir o armário de tinteiros. Por mais que odiasse, Harry teve que admitir que a interrupção fora oportuna. Nem ele, nem Gina, teriam conseguido parar sozinhos. Pegou a mão dela e começou a andar em direção à porta, mantendo-se juntos e escondidos sob a capa. Já estavam quase na porta.

– Uhuuu – guinchou Pirraça – roupinhas... – Harry e Gina congelaram. Trocaram um olhar aflito: os suéters! Tinham esquecido os suéters. – Será que tem aluninhos por aqui? Roupinhas são sinal de aluninhos fazendo que não devem – Pirraça cantava as palavras maldosamente e parecendo muito feliz por poder fazer o circo pegar fogo. – Apareçam aluninhos... o tio Pirraça promete que não vai contar nada – e com um grito cheio de perversidade ele começou a virar as mesas com mais violência, procurando mais alguma coisa, ou alguém.

Os dois conseguiram sair da sala sem serem vistos, mas não foi o bastante. Pirraça já parecia ter se dado conta de que não havia ninguém na sala e vinha vindo para o corredor.

– Corre! – Disse Harry saindo em disparada puxando Gina pela mão. A capa voando e deixando as pernas dos dois insolitamente à mostra.

O grito de Pirraça atrás deles denunciou que ele os tinha visto. Foi o tempo de dobrar o corredor em direção a porta da Sala Comunal e Harry começou a praticamente gritar a senha para acordar a Mulher Gorda. Ela abriu os olhos fora de foco.

– Hã... o quê? – Ela só via pernas e gritos.

– Feijões Mágicos, feijões mágicos... abre logooo!

Pirraça tinha dobrado o corredor também e isso pareceu convencer a Mulher Gorda que virou-se para o lado.

– Ora, francamente – resmungou.

– Depois você nos xinga – falou Gina – agora fecha isso que ele não pode entrar aqui!

O quadro bateu com violência assim que os dois pularam para dentro da sala quase se estatelando no chão. Ficaram se encarando por uns segundos e depois caíram na risada. Harry se jogou sobre uma das poltronas, o riso era incontrolável e parecia vir de um ponto abaixo do estômago dele que tinha estado muito tenso e agora ia se descontraindo. Gina se encostou na guarda do sofá com a mesma risada aliviada. Demorou um tempo até que eles se controlassem. Harry se endireitou na poltrona.

– Gina... eu...

– É melhor eu subir Harry.

– Mesmo? – Ele estava desapontado.

– Tem razão – disse provocativa – a sala da Grifinória é bem mais segura, com meu irmão podendo descer àquelas escadas a qualquer momento preocupado porque você ainda não está na sua cama.

Harry baixou os olhos. Se Rony pegar os dois fosse todo o problema de estarem juntos, ele aceitaria de bom grado ouvir umas poucas e boas do amigo ou até coisa pior, mas não era. Virou de costas para ela e começou a olhar as brasas já mornas na lareira.

– Você está certa. É melhor subir. Eu...

– Promete que não vai acontecer de novo? – Ela interrompeu tirando a frase da sua boca.

Harry se virou para encará-la completamente aturdido. Gina, no entanto, estava sorrindo.

– Não faça promessa que não vai cumprir, Harry... Mas não se preocupe, não vou pular no seu pescoço amanhã, tá? Isso... isso fica só entre a gente. – Ela virou para as escadas e lhe jogou um beijo e um "boa noite".

É, certo, ninguém precisava saber, bastava que os dois soubessem. Ninguém podia arrancar isso da mente dele, ele estudara como um louco para garantir isso. Ainda era perigoso, muito perigoso, mas... se fosse um segredo...

– Gina – chamou antes dela sumir na porta do dormitório. A garota se voltou com uma expressão meio chateada como se esperasse que ele fosse dizer as coisas "nobres e idiotas" de sempre.

– Você... – ele engoliu antes de continuar – Você ainda é a minha garota, não é?

Gina riu e jogou a cabeça para trás.

– Sempre, Harry – ela o olhou de frente. – Para sempre...

Ele a viu sumir na porta do dormitório das meninas. O coração ocupando dentro do peito um lugar muito maior que o normal. Harry ainda não sabia, mas só com a lembrança daquela frase ele ainda ia fazer um patrono capaz de afastar uns mil dementadores.

N/A: Para os curiosos, as músicas inspiradoras foram My Girl , do Temptations (antiga e linda); You look so fine, do Garbage e By my side, do INXS.


	3. Here with me

**Capítulo 3: "Here with me"**

Harry dormiu muito mal aquela noite. E toda a vez que pegou no sono, Gina apareceu de tal maneira em seus sonhos, que na manhã seguinte ele não conseguiu olhar Rony de frente até a hora do almoço. Tinha medo de sorrir de um jeito que o amigo viesse a perguntar o que tinha acontecido ou, pior ainda, somasse dois e dois e quisesse saber se ele não havia passado pela irmã, já que ambos tinham ficado fora da Sala Comunal na noite anterior. Hermione sabia ou pelo menos intuía que alguma coisa tinha acontecido. A amiga não parava de lhe lançar olhares maliciosos. Tinha certeza que ela estava louca para perguntar alguma coisa, mas Harry estava fazendo de tudo para encará-la ainda menos que ao Rony. Ele achou que ficaria ainda pior quando encontrasse com Gina. Mas ela não apareceu no café da manhã e nem no almoço. E isso acabou incomodando-o muito mais do se ela tivesse aparecido.

Pelas três da tarde, ele, Rony e Hermione deram os estudos para os N.I.E.M.S por encerrados. As cabeças estavam tão cansadas que tinham certeza que não conseguiriam enfiar mais nada de útil para dentro do cérebro. Pelo menos, esta era a sensação que Harry e Rony tinham. Hermione não dava o braço a torcer. Mas era bem provável que pensasse a mesma coisa, já que resistira bem pouco quando eles propuseram de parar e tomar um pouco de ar no pátio.

O problema é que, por mais que Harry tentasse se controlar, não conseguia parar de olhar por sobre os ombros, esperando vê-la a qualquer momento. Não que alguma coisa realmente tivesse mudado. Ele sabia que ainda não podiam ficar juntos, mas ainda assim... E o que mais o aborrecia é que ele nem ao menos podia perguntar por Gina. Tinha a terrível impressão de que se dissesse o nome dela em voz alta se entregaria. Ou pior, Rony iria querer saber por que ele queria saber da Gina. A verdade é que seus pensamentos de "ou pior", sempre incluíam o amigo percebendo alguma coisa.

– Quem você está procurando? – Perguntou Rony chamando sua atenção depois da milésima vez em que ele virou a cabeça para trás.

– Hã... Ninguém. Quem é que eu estaria procurando, Rony? – Deu à voz um tom impaciente, como se o amigo tivesse dito uma tremenda besteira.

– Sei lá... – respondeu Rony dando de ombros. – Você é que não para de olhar para os lados.

– É? Nem tinha me dado conta.

Que horror! Ele já fora muito melhor em inventar desculpas do que aquilo. Isso lá era resposta. Achou que, provavelmente, seu cérebro tivesse embotado de vez. Será que era excesso de estudo ou era culpa da noite anterior. Achou que a palavra _culpa_ tinha vários sentidos nesse pensamento. Um raio momentâneo de atividade cerebral o fez virar a questão contra Rony, que ainda o olhava desconfiado.

– Ah, qual é, Rony? Já basta eu ter de ficar de vela para vocês dois. Você não vai querer que eu fique olhando para aprender suas diferentes técnicas de beijar a Hermione, não é? Por mais fascinante que isso seja – acrescentou sarcástico.

Rony ficou imediatamente vermelho, mas deu um sorriso entre sem-jeito e presunçoso, enquanto apertava o braço que circulava os ombros da namorada. Hermione estreitou os olhos e negou brevemente com a cabeça, sem que Rony notasse. Harry agradeceu mentalmente por ela não poder repreendê-lo no momento.

– Oi galera! – Cumprimentou uma voz animada às costas de Harry, fazendo-o virar-se tão rápido que quase se desequilibrou. Seu estômago entrou imediatamente numa espécie de vácuo quando ele se deparou com Gina sorridente, exibindo um enorme pedaço de bolo de abóbora num lenço de papel entre as mãos. Harry achou que ela corara um pouco ao cruzar os olhos com os dele, mas a garota manteve o sorriso e a expressão determinada.

– Onde você esteve? – Perguntou Rony um pouco ríspido. – Não te vi nem no café, nem no almoço.

– Ah – ela fez um gesto vago com a mão livre – eu fui dormir tarde e acabei chegando bem no finzinho do café. Vocês já tinha ido para a biblioteca estudar. Aí na hora do almoço eu estava sem fome... O que me lembra... Eu não estou falando com você hoje, Ronald! E nem me venha com suas caretas indignadas! Não falo com você, até você me pedir desculpas, tá? – Ergueu o queixo e virou-se decidida dando as costas para o irmão. – Harry, vamos ter treino de Quadribol hoje?

Harry a olhou, durante alguns segundos, com uma expressão meio abobalhada. Primeiro, porque olhar para ela levou seu pensamento direto para a sala de aula da noite anterior, o que o fez demorar a decodificar as palavras que ela dizia. Depois, quando finalmente entendeu, achou que não sabia o porquê de Gina estar perguntando aquilo. É claro que teriam treino. Estava marcado, ora bolas! E depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido entre eles, Gina queria saber de Quadribol?

– Harry?... Harry – ela repetiu – você está ok?

– Hã... estou, estou sim. – A resposta saiu meio sem graça e um pouco mal humorada. –Claro que vai ter treino hoje, Gina. Por quê? – Acrescentou desconfiado.

– Ah, nada não. É que eu marquei com a Luna logo depois do treino para tirarmos umas dúvidas de Transfiguração – ela falou pausadamente e Harry poderia jurar que um brilho diferente, quase ansioso, cruzou os olhos castanhos quando ela o encarou. E, sem dúvida, o rosto dela novamente assumira um delicado tom de poente. – Acho que se eu tiver uma meia hora com ELA poderemos esclarecer todas as dúvidas, sabe?

Gina explicou aquilo com um sorriso esquisito. Tão esquisito quanto a própria explicação. Harry franziu a testa se perguntando o que havia ali... Toupeira! Xingou-se mentalmente e olhou imediatamente para Rony e Hermione, para ver se os amigos tinham notado o mesmo que ele. Rony não parecia muito interessado no que Gina dizia. Ainda estava furioso com ela e olhava acintosamente para o outro lado. Hermione, pelo contrário, parecia ter entendido cada palavra e antes mesmo de Harry.

– Ahãm – pigarreou, porque a voz pareceu engasgar na primeira tentativa. – Não se preocupe... eu acho... acho que você não terá problema com a sua meia hora de estudo. – Lançou um olhar de esguelha para Hermione, que revirou os olhos, mas pareceu concordar com o que quer que fosse.

Gina deu um sorriso um pouco maior e falou num tom diferente do excessivamente divertido que ela tinha usado quando Rony estava prestando atenção.

– Valeu Harry. Vejo vocês no treino!

Harry a acompanhou com o olhar enquanto ela se afastava. Os longos cabelos vermelhos batendo às costas e refletindo a luz pálida do dia nublado.

– O que você acha de fazermos um lanche antes do treino, Harry? – Perguntou Rony, para quem a aparição de Gina tinha dado idéias bem diferentes das que cruzavam na sua cabeça.

Hermione revirou novamente os olhos, num gesto característico, mas para a surpresa de Harry não reprimiu o namorado.

– É uma boa idéia, Rony. A gente até podia pegar uma cesta de coisas na cozinha e levar para campo, não é? Isso certamente vai impedir vocês de mais tarde de atacarem o jantar como trasgos.

– Essa é a minha garota! – Disse Rony com um sorriso dando um beijo estalado no rosto de Mione. – Me esperem por aqui, eu vou lá na cozinha buscar.

Harry tinha certeza que Hermione só incentivara aquilo para Rony sair e ela poder colocá-lo contra a parede quando estivessem sozinhos. Assim, que Rony saiu, ele resolveu que não ia facilitar as coisas para a amiga, enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e se pôs a caminhar em direção ao campo de Quadribol. Hermione o seguiu.

– Afinal, o que houve ontem? – Ela perguntou quando emparelhou com os passos dele.

– Você quer mesmo que eu responda? – Isso lá era pergunta para ela fazer.

Hermione pareceu um pouco desconcertada, mas sorriu compreensiva.

– Bem... é que... eu só não acho justo vocês enganarem o Rony.

– Ninguém está enganado o Rony, Mione. – Harry reclamou aborrecido. – Como você é muito inteligente deve ter percebido que a Gina me chamou hoje só para conversar, ok? "Esclarecer dúvidas"!

– Eu entendi, Harry... Mas por que não falar na frente do Rony? E você nem nos contou nada do que aconteceu e...

Harry parou o passo e virou para encarar a amiga.

– O que aconteceu ontem não é para os ouvidos sensíveis do Rony, Hermione – ela abriu a boca numa expressão de espanto, mas também ligeiramente maliciosa. – E depois que conversarmos hoje... não vai acontecer mais, ok? É loucura! É perigoso! Eu... eu só vou esclarecer umas coisas com a Gina, tá?

Ele não esperou resposta. Virou e continuou a andar decidido, meio segundo depois, Mione estava novamente do seu lado.

– Sabe a minha opinião Harry. Se o fato de vocês não estarem juntos não muda o que sentem, então não faz o menor sentido...

– Hermione, eu não quero discutir isso de novo, ok? Eu já tomei a minha decisão. Eu me prometi...

– Ah – a garota fez um gesto impaciente – não faça promessas que sabe que não vai cumprir.

Harry a olhou exasperado. Gina tinha a dito a mesma frase na noite anterior. Será que elas andaram conversando? "Garotas!", resmungou para si mesmo. De qualquer jeito, ele não queria ouvir Hermione. Ele a ouvia dizer aquelas coisas desde o verão e uma parte grande e meio furiosa dele queria seguir os conselhos da amiga. Uma parte que Harry tentava sufocar todos os dias, da manhã à noite. Mas apesar dessa feroz batalha interna, ele tinha certeza que o melhor a fazer era conversar com Gina e garantir que eles conseguissem ficar longe um do outro.

– Sabe que é uma guerra perdida, não sabe? – Hermione interrompeu seus pensamentos como se os tivesse lendo, mas Harry achou que era bem mais provável que estivessem escritos na sua cara. – Pode não ser hoje, ou amanhã, mas não vai conseguir sufocar isso para sempre.

– Quem falou em para sempre? Hermione às vezes vocês parecem que esquecem o que eu tenho que fazer... o que nós temos que fazer! – Corrigiu-se depois de um olhar dela. – Até isso estar terminado, de uma forma ou de outra, é assim que tem que ser!

Hermione sacudiu os cachos e Harry por um segundo achou que ela não ia se dar por vencida e ia continuar a azucriná-lo com aquele assunto.

– Não vou discutir com você, Harry.

– Não vai? – Ele fez uma expressão admirada.

– Não.

– Por quê?

– Porque, desta vez, provavelmente você está certo e eu estou errada – Harry arregalou os olhos num ângulo quase impossível. Hermione Granger admitindo que estava errada? – Mas acho que no fim, você vai perceber que não consegue fazer exatamente o que é certo e que isso não é tão ruim assim. – Ela completou jovialmente.

Harry preferiu achar que não tinha entendido o que ela tinha querido dizer com aquilo. É claro que ele ia conseguir fazer o que era certo, mesmo que isso lhe custasse um braço, uma perna e metade da alma. De novo, uma dor de vazio no peito pareceu se instalar ali como se uma noite ruim tivesse chegado mais cedo. Harry queria mudar de assunto, mas ao ver Rony saindo do castelo com uma enorme cesta nas mãos, resolveu fazer a pergunta que queria à Hermione antes que ele chegasse.

– Afinal, o que foi que fez o Rony e a Gina discutirem ontem, hein?

Hermione deu de ombros, mas pareceu chateada.

– Praticamente o de sempre nos últimos tempos... ah, eles têm o cuidado de não discutir perto de você – ela acrescentou ao ver a expressão inquisitiva dele. – Rony parece achar que mesmo vocês estando, bem... afastados, sabe? Que a Gina é... sei lá, propriedade sua. Ele está três vezes mais implicante e regulador com ela. Nós até já brigamos por causa disso – ela deu uma risadinha. – Tá, a gente briga por outras coisas também, mas ele tem realmente passado dos limites com a Gina e com quase todo o garoto que chega perto dela. Outro dia tive que segurá-lo para ele não azarar um garoto da Lufa-lufa só porque o menino se ofereceu para levar os livros de Gina para a aula.

– Quem? – Ele perguntou rápido e Hermione arqueou a sobrancelha parecendo divertida. – Ah, esquece!

Rony já estava com eles e Harry e Hermione ficaram quietos. Mas Harry não pode deixar de sentir um enorme assomo de gratidão pelo amigo, embora soubesse que eles não deviam fazer aquilo. Isto é, nem Rony devia perseguir Gina. Nem ele devia torcer para que Rony azarasse, por ele, todo o cara que chegasse perto dela. Sentia-se também um pouco culpado em relação ao amigo, mas não o estava enganando. O encontro com Gina tinha sido um descuido, um deslize. Não ia acontecer de novo.

Os três se dirigiram para o campo de Quadribol e logo o time todo estava lá. O time era o mesmo do seu sexto ano, exceto por Cátia Bell, que terminara a escola no ano anterior. Mesmo contra a vontade, Harry acabara chamando Dino Thomas, que tinha sido o reserva de Cátia no ano anterior, para ocupar a posição vaga de artilheiro. O colega voava bem e se entrosava perfeitamente com Gina e Demelza, o que já tinha valido algumas vitórias para o time da casa. O problema é que parecia que Dino tinha visto com grandes esperanças o fim de namoro de Harry e Gina. E isso, às vezes, tornava os treinos excepcionalmente compridos para o capitão da Grifinória, pois enquanto ele tinha de ficar lá em cima procurando o pomo também podia observar Dino organizar jogadas e comemorar gols com a SUA garota.

O lanche trazido por Rony animou a equipe e evaporou ainda no vestiário, enquanto eles repassavam táticas que Harry queria testar para o próximo jogo contra a Corvinal. Mas a animação acabou sumindo depois dos primeiros vinte minutos de vôo. Rony, num dia realmente muito bom, era sem apelação o melhor em campo. Coisa que ele não demorou a perceber e reverter em gritos, especialmente com Harry e com os artilheiros. Harry devolvia os gritos, mas não estava zangado com Rony e sim consigo mesmo. Ele estava completamente desconcentrado e não podia afirmar, mas achava que era por culpa de Gina que os artilheiros também não estavam se achando em campo. A ruiva estava desatenta, teria sido atingida por um balaço rebatido por Cadu, se Jaquito, o outro batedor, não o tivesse desviado dela. Harry não teve tanta sorte, levou um balaço doloroso na ponta da bota e que ele esperava não lhe ter quebrado uns dois dedos do pé.

Já passava das seis da tarde, quando a falta de luminosidade e a irritação fizeram Harry dar o treino por encerrado. No geral, tinha sido uma droga, mas ele desceu dizendo que tinha sido ótimo, que iam arrasar Corvinal e que fariam mais uns três treinos durante a semana. Só a última frase foi recebida com concordância pela equipe, que saiu de campo parecendo bem frustrada.

Hermione já esperava Rony perto das arquibancadas e saiu correndo para pular no seu pescoço assim que ele chegou ao chão. Era estranho ver Hermione ter esses arroubos com o Rony. Mas Harry já estava se acostumando, tanto quanto ver o amigo retribuir e, sem nenhuma exceção, acabar por beijá-la sem pudor na frente de todo mundo.

– Você esteve ótimo, Rony – ela conseguiu dizer assim que o garoto a permitiu respirar. Como sempre acontecia quando alguém o elogiava, Rony pareceu subitamente mais alto.

– Valeu, Mione! Você viu quando o... – e ia começar a repassar suas defesas da mesma forma que a namorada repassava as provas, mas parou no meio. – Hermione, cadê as suas luvas?

– Ah, eu acho que esqueci lá dentro – ela respondeu meio batendo queixo e Harry, que lembrava claramente de vê-la com as luvas, entendeu o que ela pretendia no mesmo momento. Sentiu-se grato e... ainda mais culpado.

– Nossa! Mione, você está gelada – falou Rony com uma cara preocupada. – Aí, galera, eu vou indo para o castelo, ok? Não quero que a Hermione fique aqui fora mais tempo. Pode sumir com o sorrisinho babaca, Peakes! Harry, você vai discutir alguma coisa... pode me passar depois ou...

– Não, Rony! Pode ir com a Mione. Eu vou... acho que olhar uns esquemas do Olívio, para ver se podemos usar alguma coisa, mas a gente fala sobre isso no próximo treino.

– Certo – concordou Rony e virou para trás. – Gina, você quer...? Cadê a Gina?

Realmente a ruiva não estava mais com eles.

– Ela já deve ter ido para o castelo, Rony – respondeu Hermione. – Ela tinha marcado com a Luna, lembra?

Rony forçou a vista em direção à escola tentado divisar o vulto da irmã, mas já estava bem escuro e Hermione voltou a tremer sob o seu braço. O que pareceu ser suficiente para ele. Despediram-se do resto da equipe.

– Você vai demorar Harry? – Perguntou já saindo.

– Uma meia hora, Rony. Vou olhar os quadros do Olívio...

– Tá... 'Té mais, então!

Rony e Hermione seguiram para o castelo, seguidos por Demelza e Dino. Este último parecia bem decepcionado com o sumiço de Gina depois do treino. Harry já tinha notado que ele sempre tentava dar um jeito de voltar com ela para o castelo. O que irritava simultaneamente a ele e Rony, embora só Rony falasse em voz alta. Cadu e Jaquito ajudaram Harry a guardar o material de jogo e seguiram também para a escola.

Harry estava fechando o armário quando ouviu um barulho atrás dele. Sabia que era Gina, antes mesmo de se virar. Os dois se olharam por quase um minuto antes de falarem. Parecia que todo o constrangimento que tinha sufocado o dia todo tinha vindo à tona, mas Harry resolveu que seria melhor que ele falasse antes dela. Afinal, fora Gina que marcara o encontro, e ele estava morrendo de medo que ela dissesse alguma coisa que o tentasse a mudar de idéia. Sim, seria melhor que ele falasse antes... Pelo menos antes que o monstrinho, que protestava furioso dentro dele, o fizesse esquecer de Voldemort, lembrar que estavam sozinhos e o impulsionasse a acabar com o espaço entre eles. Enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, rezando para conseguir mantê-las quietas ali.

– Eu... – começou, mas percebeu um movimento de Gina em direção a ele e ergueu a cabeça decidido – eu quero pedir desculpas por ontem. – Ela parou. – Foi um erro... Eu ainda acredito em tudo o que disse para você no verão, Gina. Não podemos ficar juntos. Por mais que eu goste de você, isso é, por enquanto, definitivo. – Harry não tinha idéia de como conseguira manter a voz firme ao dizer tudo aquilo. – Não quero e não vou colocar você em perigo novamente.

Encarou-a com uma decisão e uma coragem que estava longe de sentir, não queria que ela visse que ele estava fraquejando. Gina estava estática, as feições duras, mas havia alguma coisa diferente nos seus olhos. Harry estremeceu. Ela já tinha compreendido as suas razões uma vez, mas por algum motivo, as palavras dele, agora, pareciam tê-la decepcionado. O garoto sentiu uma enorme repulsa por si mesmo por ter de fazer o que estava fazendo... Por ter de rejeitá-la... pela segunda vez.

– Ok – Gina concordou com frieza. – Não precisa se desculpar, não. Você não fez nada sozinho... Bem, acho que agora as nossas "dúvidas" ficaram bem "esclarecidas". Melhor assim. A gente se vê no castelo.

Gina virou para sair, mas não chegou até a porta do vestiário. Harry tinha agarrado o seu braço, embora se arrependesse imediatamente ao sentir uma espécie de faísca percorrer o seu corpo inteiro.

– Você tinha algo para falar, Gi... fale.

– Não era importante.

Por que raios ela tinha de parecer tão segura? Não... seria bem pior se ela desmoronasse como na noite anterior com a Hermione. Tinha sido isso que tinha começado tudo. Mas ainda assim, Harry não achava justo que ela não dissesse o que tinha vindo para lhe dizer.

– Gina, por favor, fala!

– Esquece, Harry!

– Não! Eu quero saber, droga! Você não ia inventar isso tudo à toa! Fala!

Gina libertou o braço num safanão e jogou o cabelo para trás.

– Quer saber? Eu não vim aqui pedir para a gente voltar, se era esse o seu medo, ok? –A voz dela tremia ligeiramente. – Eu só vim dizer que... bem, só saber que você realmente gosta de mim, é muito bom e... eu também queria que você tivesse certeza de que eu... Eu só não quero que você fique pensando as mesmas bobagens que o Rony a meu respeito, ok? Eu só... é só uma fachada. É o meu jeito de ajudar... pelo menos a você não se preocupar comigo.

Harry acharia mais tarde que o único jeito de descrever o que aconteceu depois foi que tudo ficou escuro na sua frente e quando ele viu já estava com Gina nos braços, beijando-a. Mas era um beijo bem diferente de todos os que ele já tinha dado na vida. Não achava que fosse possível beijar com tanta raiva e frustração. Não achava que fosse possível querer que um beijo esvaziasse a quantidade de coisas que ele estava sentindo naquele momento. E, ainda assim, achou que, como na noite anterior, parecia que ele tinha voltado a respirar ar fresco depois de ter ficado muito tempo sufocado.

Gina demorou um pouco para reagir. Pareceu surpresa, mas não resistiu. E foi preciso um bom tempo antes que o lado coerente dele o alertasse que talvez ele a estivesse machucando ou assustando ao agir de forma tão violenta depois de tê-la dispensado. Harry se afastou o suficiente para encarar o seu rosto, mas sem conseguir soltá-la. A garota o encarava muito séria, os lábios inchados. Tinha dado tudo errado! Ele era um idiota, um trasgo, o que ele ia fazer? Agarrá-la de novo e depois dispensá-la por uma terceira vez? Os braços começaram a escorregar do abraço. O monstrinho, reclamando mais do nunca.

– Gina, eu...

Ela o agarrou pelas veste e com uma força surpreendente para alguém bem menor que ele, o empurrou contra a parede, com tal energia que ele chegou bater dolorosamente com a cabeça na parede.

– Harry – disse Gina decidida. – Cala a boca... Você pensa demais.

Não com ela por perto.

O "estudo com a Luna" durou bem mais de meia hora, bem como a "revisão dos esquemas táticos de Olívio Wood para o time". Harry e Gina entraram no Salão Principal já quase no fim do jantar com estudados cinco minutos de diferença, usando todo o talento interpretativo que tinham para disfarçar as caras culpadas. Rony fez um interrogatório à Gina porque Luna tinha chegado bem antes dela e Gina inventou uma série de desculpas que envolviam largar no quarto a vassoura que ela ainda trazia na mão e os por quês de não ter conseguido. Harry não poderia dizer se Rony acreditou e ele não tinha a menor condição de encarar o amigo. Não que houvesse acontecido nada demais, pelo menos não muito mais que na noite anterior. Ainda assim achou que seria melhor se limitar a comer e sorrir apenas para o próprio prato. Só por segurança.

N/A: A música inspiradora é Here with me, da Dido.

Brigadão para todos os que leram e comentaram.

Beijos imensos!


	4. Kiss me

Capítulo 4

**Kiss me **

– Está atrasado de novo, Potter!

Harry ainda precisou de alguns segundos para recuperar o fôlego depois de entrar na sala de aula. Ergueu o rosto suado para McGonagall.

– Desculpe, professora – respondeu com a voz entrecortada por pontadas na garganta por causa da correria.

– Bem, ande logo, então – a professora fez um gesto impaciente – seus colegas já começaram. Não me obrigue a descontar pontos por você, além de chegar atrasado, atrapalhar a classe.

Harry assentiu, agradecido. Por diversos motivos, que incluíam a guerra e os acontecimentos do ano anterior, Minerva andava um pouco mais condescendente com ele este ano, mas Harry tinha que reconhecer que vinha abusando nas últimas semanas. Afinal, não era a primeira vez que chegava atrasado na aula dela. E também esta não era a única aula em que ele vinha, repetidas vezes, chegando atrasado.

Harry procurou Rony e Mione pela sala. Como a professora McGonagall não havia abandonado a cadeira de Transfiguração, acumulando as aulas com a função de Diretora, a matéria, pelo menos para os alunos do sétimo ano, estava mais difícil do que nunca e o nível de exigência também. A turma, agora, estudava transfiguração humana avançada e isso fez com que ele levasse algum tempo até conseguir reconhecer os amigos. Mas a mulher loura, de cabelos curtos e lisos, só era irreconhecível para quem nunca tinha recebido um olhar desaprovador de Hermione, e neste, Harry já estava formado. Atravessou a sala o mais rápido que seu fôlego permitiu e jogou-se na cadeira ao lado dos dois.

– Onde você estava? Você sumiu depois do almoço? – Perguntou Rony que exibia uma insólita combinação de pele negra, sardas mais escuras e cabelos ruivos.

Harry levou alguns segundos respirando e tirando o material da mochila enquanto recompunha a voz.

– Tive de ir ao banheiro – respondeu finalmente.

Rony fez uma careta e começou a rir baixinho.

– Quem manda ficar se empanturrando de torta de caramelo?

Harry deu um sorriso de lado e deixou que o amigo continuasse com as piadinhas enquanto pegava a varinha e posicionava o espelho para começar o trabalho.

– Você já acabou Rony? – Hermione interrompeu o namorado com a sobrancelha erguida.

– Não – o garoto respondeu divertido – na verdade possa continuar zoando com o Harry a tarde toda.

– Estou falando do dever – retrucou ela, impaciente.

– Já – Rony conferiu a aparência no espelho.

Hermione o olhou, crítica.

– Você ainda tem sardas, Rony. E... está ruivo!

– Bem, digamos que sou exótico.

Ela revirou os olhos e respirou fundo.

– Tá exótico demais para passar despercebido Rony, o que é um dos objetivos da Transfiguração.

Harry abafou uma risada enquanto fazia o próprio cabelo passar para o castanho e crescer até os ombros. Na sua opinião, exótico mesmo era um rapaz negro ficar com orelhas vermelhas à moda Weasley.

– Quem disse que eu não quero chamar a atenção, Hermione? – Rony baixou a voz e provocou a namorada.

Hermione fez cara de quem não tinha gostado, mas apenas deu de ombros.

– Bem... quem quer ser Auror é você e não eu – e virou para o próprio espelho apontando a varinha para o rosto e o envelhecendo alguns anos.

O último argumento (o qual ela vinha usando desde o início do ano para obrigar Rony a estudar) surtiu o efeito já conhecido. Rony olhou para Harry, que agora tentava modificar o formato do nariz, buscando apoio e como este não veio, ele pegou seu espelho, e fazendo caretas de concentração, começou a tentar mudar a cor dos cabelos e eliminar as sardas.

Hermione aproximou a cabeça de Harry para poder cochichar.

– Vocês não acham que estão dando muita bandeira?

Harry bufou. Estava demorando.

– Quero dizer – prosseguiu Hermione no mesmo tom – para quem não ia continuar de jeito nenhum... Suas últimas semanas têm sido bem movimentadas, não?

– Não enche, Mione! – A malícia na voz da amiga não disfarçava a censura. – Você acha que se eu conseguisse, eu não iria...?

– Não banque o hipócrita para cima de mim, Harry – Hermione cruzou os braços com impaciência. – Você está adorando!

Harry fez menção de protestar, mas parou no meio. Seria idiota dizer que não estava gostando. Como ele não ia estar gostando de ficar com Gina, mas as circunstâncias apenas serviam para deixá-lo preocupado e culpado. Hermione pareceu ler os seus pensamentos.

– Estou dizendo que você está adorando esse lance de ficarem juntos às escondidas!

– Eu não... – o protesto saiu muito débil.

– Já disse que não sou contra, muito pelo contrário, Harry. Mas acho que vocês deviam contar isso para o Rony.

– Não! –Agora o protesto tinha tido ênfase demais. Harry não queria nem imaginar quando Rony soubesse. E não era só pelo tempo que eles estavam escondendo que haviam voltado a se ver. Harry continuava achando que os ouvidos do amigo eram sensíveis demais em relação aos namoros da irmãzinha.

– Harry – Hermione fechou a cara. – Eu não vou ficar mentindo para o Rony, viu? Estou detestando fazer isso. Se vocês não contarem, eu vou contar.

– O que vocês dois tanto cochicham? – A intervenção de Rony impediu que Harry realmente começasse a brigar com a amiga.

– A Mione está me passando as instruções da aula – respondeu enfrentando as discretas negativas de cabeça que Hermione dava.

– Ahh... Humm... o que vocês acham? – Rony conseguira um tom de cabelo mais harmonioso com a aparência, mas ainda tinha sardas.

– Bem, está melhor que o Harry – alfinetou Hermione – ele está apenas o Harry, com cabelo comprido e nariz de batata.

Rony teve de engolir a risada. McGonagall, que estava circulando entre os alunos, parou diante da mesa dos três e praticamente repetiu as observações de Hermione, embora somasse elogios à transformação desta.

Não que Harry não desse razão para Hermione. Afinal, ele e Gina a estavam obrigando a mentir, coisa que ela detestava, e para o Rony. Pelo tempo que os dois demoraram para ficarem juntos, Harry preferia insultar um hipogrifo e agüentar as conseqüências do que ser motivo para os dois brigarem... bem, pelo menos brigarem seriamente.

O problema era que ele estava até o pescoço numa situação muito complicada. Primeiro ele devia ter parado de ver Gina. Só que se isso já tinha sido difícil antes, agora... parecia quase impossível. Quando sua mente não estava trabalhando para achar formas de acabar com Voldemort, estava inventando maneiras de escapar com ela para algum lugar onde pudessem ficar nem que fosse apenas alguns minutos juntos. Era quase como se ele vivesse só para aqueles minutos. Só a felicidade de tê-la com ele parecia superar o medo que ele tinha de perdê-la. Gina e Hermione achavam que se ninguém soubesse, eles estariam seguros, ou pelo menos, Gina não estaria em maior perigo do que por ser apenas a irmã do melhor amigo de Harry Potter.

Mas a resistência de contar para Rony estava começando a chegar às raias da traição. Afinal, do que ele tinha medo? Não estavam fazendo nada demais... Pelo menos... ainda não tinham feito nada demais, ou nada a mais do que Rony e Hermione em suas rondas pelos corredores durante a noite. Mas, ainda assim, Harry resistia. Ficou com os amigos na hora do intervalo, tentando o mais que podia não inventar uma desculpa para sair correndo e raptar Gina, como já era seu costume. Mas quando as aulas da tarde terminaram, ele achou que a hora que tinha antes do jantar poderia ser bem melhor aproveitada em outro lugar, do que servindo de vela para os melhores amigos. Não muito surpreendentemente, Rony apoiou sua desculpa de ir à biblioteca e deixá-los sozinhos para namorarem. Hermione agarrou-se ao namorado e lançou um olhar de súplica para Harry, como que pedindo para contar, mas ele preferiu ignorar. Na verdade, já o tinha esquecido antes de chegar correndo ao segundo andar.

Escondeu-se atrás de uma das armaduras e puxou o Mapa do Maroto da mochila. O elmo se virou para ver o que ele está fazendo.

– Dá licença? – Resmungou Harry e o elmo virou para frente com um rangido indignado. – i Juro solenemente que não vou fazer nada de bom /i – disse tocando com a varinha no pergaminho e instantaneamente centenas de pontinhos nomeados começaram a se movimentar pela superfície. Não levou muito tempo para que seus olhos já treinados a encontrassem. Corredor do terceiro andar, saindo da aula de Feitiços. Enfiou o mapa e a varinha na mochila e voltou a correr.

Harry sempre tinha achado que o Mapa e a capa de invisibilidade do seu pai tinham facilitado muito a sua vida em Hogwarts, mas nos últimos tempos eles vinham se mostrando mais úteis do que nunca. Sorriu sozinho tentando imaginar se alguma vez o pai tinha usado o mapa para localizar a sua mãe na escola. Bem, Sirius e Remo tinham lhe contado que os dois só tinham começado a sair no sétimo ano, e ele volta e meia se perguntava se os pais alguma vez tinham se arriscado tanto quanto ele e Gina. "Claro que não", pensou contrariado, "eles não precisavam se esconder de todo mundo". Mas, por outro lado... Hermione não estava tão errada. Harry ergueu uma tapeçaria ocultando-se dentro de uma passagem secreta. Namorar escondido até que era, apesar das circunstâncias, ele frisou para si mesmo... bem, tinha seus atrativos! Puxou o mapa e o conferiu tentando colocar a respiração em ordem. "Acho que ainda vou levar um merecido soco do Rony por causa disso", guardou o mapa de novo, "e se for só dele e não dos outros cinco irmãos, eu vou agradecer".

Abriu uma frestinha na tapeçaria que lhe permitiu ver passar um grupo grande de sextanistas da Grifinória. Gina estava entre eles. Apontou a varinha para a mochila dela, que imediatamente descosturou fazendo os livros caírem no chão. Algumas meninas deram gritinhos de susto, outras riram e alguns lamentaram enquanto se abaixavam para ajudá-la. Gina sorriu e olhou em direção a tapeçaria. Harry voltou a se escorar na parede, esperando. Não levou mais que alguns minutos para ouvi-la dispensar os colegas, mesmo o insistente Juca Slooper que queria ajudá-la a qualquer custo. O coração de Harry saltou na boca no momento em que ela entrou na passagem.

Era sempre nessas horas que Rony sumia completamente da sua cabeça, bem como as censuras de Hermione, ou a imagem dos irmãos Weasley vindo em peso para cima dele. Puxou Gina pela cintura e ela deixou cair a mochila aos pés dos dois.

– Sentiu a minha falta? – Disse baixinho.

– Desde a hora do almoço? – Ela perguntou rindo e passando os braços em torno do pescoço dele. – Muita!

– Bem... então temos até a hora do jantar para remediar isso. – Harry completou feliz antes de beijá-la.

É claro que Harry sempre tinha gostado de beijar Gina, mas tinha que admitir também que a prática os estava tornando cada vez melhores nisso. E ainda havia aquelas faíscas todas que pareciam se desprender da pele quando os dois estavam próximos. Ou, se estavam próximos demais, era quase como se estivessem imantados. Era difícil desgrudar e mais difícil pensar em qualquer outra coisa que não fosse continuar grudado. Ele começou a descer a boca pelo pescoço dela dando beijinhos e Gina soltou um suspiro pesado, colando o corpo ainda mais ao dele e amolecendo nos seus braços, sem resistir.

Harry afastou o cabelo dela do caminho que os lábios estavam fazendo. Tinha pelo menos dois lugares nela que ele havia elegido como seus favoritos. Embaixo dos cabelos, provavelmente o lugar que tinha o cheiro mais delicioso do mundo inteiro; e a volta da cintura, território onde as suas mãos pareciam ter vontade própria e não paravam de buscar folgas na roupa dela querendo abrir mais espaço. Não que ele desconsiderasse outros lugares, mas aqueles ele só gostava nela. Na sua garota. Aqueles eram só dele. Gina sempre ria dessas considerações, ficava com as bochechas rosadas e adorava. Mas os dois não podiam negar que tinham uma intimidade diferente, desde o primeiro momento. Uma intimidade que não tinham tido em qualquer outro namoro. Nenhum dos dois. Se um tinha vontade, simplesmente fazia e o outro raramente se chocava ou resistia. Era essa simplicidade das coisas que fazia com que Harry não conseguisse sequer aventar a hipótese de ficar longe de Gina novamente e que também continuasse a fugir a todo o custo de contar qualquer coisa para o Rony.

– Harry... – Gina chamou meio sem ar.

Ele achou que tinha sido apenas um suspiro e não respondeu, só a apertou mais. A mão esquerda deslizando sobre a coluna dela num movimento de baixo para cima e já completamente sob a camiseta, enquanto a direita continuava a brincar ao redor da cintura.

– Harry.

– Quê? – A voz saiu lenta e abafada debaixo dos cabelos dela.

Gina pareceu hesitar por uns segundos e Harry sentiu que o corpo dela tinha retesado um pouco.

– O que foi? – Ele se afastou para encará-la.

– Você falou com a Mione?

Harry deu um suspiro. Não precisava de esforço para chegar ao assunto.

– Sobre a gente contar para o Rony?

Gina confirmou com a cabeça e Harry deixou que ela se afastasse um pouquinho.

– Eu... eu realmente não sei se é o melhor a fazer, Gi?

Ela jogou a cabeça para trás rindo do jeito dele.

– Harry, você enfrenta o Voldemort e tem medo do Rony?

Harry não achou tanta graça.

– Como se fosse só o Rony, Gina? Acho que se ele não fosse um de seis ruivos enormes, eu não estaria tão preocupado.

– Não seja bobo, meus irmãos te adoram. E isso inclui o Rony. Só acho que ele vai ficar chateado é se a gente continuar escondendo dele.

Gina se apoiou no peito dele sorrindo e Harry desviou os olhos, não estava convencido e olhar para ela sorrindo daquele jeito ia fazer com que ele concordasse com qualquer coisa.

– Harry, o Rony já nos viu namorando. Qual é a diferença agora?

– Você acha que não tem diferença? – Ele perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha, num tom malicioso.

– Bem... não acho que a gente esteja fazendo nada que não fosse fazer... ou que não pensasse em fazer antes – ela deu um sorriso maroto e ele concordou revirando os olhos. – E não seja bobo, não fizemos nada além de dar uns amassos e... ah, Harry o Rony pode saber, mas você não precisa ficar se confessando com ele, precisa?

– Argh, não! Claro que não! Eu gosto do meu nariz. – Gina gargalhou. – Só que... – Harry soltou o ar meio derrotado, admitir aquilo em voz alta era embaraçoso. – E... se ele começar a ficar no nosso pé? Ahh, Gina está tão bom sem o Rony regulando.

Gina tentou por uns instantes fazer uma cara séria e depois voltou a rir.

– E desde quando eu deixo os meus irmãos, especialmente o Rony, me regularem?

– Bom, você pode não se importar se ele ficar chateado, mas eu me importo, ok? Não quero o Rony me olhando torto.

Ela parou de rir.

– Você não acha que vai ser pior se a gente continuar se escondendo dele?

Harry deu um gemido.

– Ah! Onde eu fui me meter? – Fechou os olhos e encostou a testa na dela. – Estou colocando você em perigo e ainda me arriscando a brigar com o Rony.

– Eu tenho certeza que ele vai preferir saber que a gente está junto.

Harry sabia que sim. Estava apenas se apegando a uma situação confortável. Bem, não tão confortável, mas que tinha muitos atrativos. E um deles era certamente não ter de enfrentar interrogatórios e olhares de um irmão ciumento, pensando coisas como: "eu sei o que você está fazendo e onde quer chegar, seu pervertido"!

– Hei? – Gina chamou erguendo o rosto dele. – Se o Rony incomodar muito a gente termina de novo – Harry arregalou os olhos. – E voltamos a namorar escondido dele. Ou...?

– Ou?

– Você pode deixar que EU lide com o Roniquinho.

– Nem pensar. Vocês dois são muito cabeças quentes – Gina resmungou um "quem falando". – Sério, Gina, as brigas de vocês nem sempre são engraçadas. Você nunca entende o lado do Rony.

– E ele entende o meu?

– É diferente, ele quer te proteger.

Gina revirou os olhos e cruzou os braços.

– Você devia namorar com o Rony.

Harry riu e a puxou para ele de novo.

– Não seja boba... A Mione me comeria o fígado.

Ele apagou a gargalhada dela com um beijo e depois mais outro e outro, e antes que voltassem ao assunto Rony, estavam ambos MUITO atrasados para o jantar. Porém, Gina fez Harry prometer que eles contariam e os dois decidiram que o fariam depois do jogo marcado contra a Lufa-lufa. Harry queria que fosse só se eles ganhassem, mas Gina argumentou que Rony já ficava tão insuportável depois que perdia um jogo, que a notícia ou o animaria ou não faria tanta diferença no seu mau humor.

No dia seguinte, Hermione lhe falou aos sussurros na aula de Poções que tinha concordado com o plano. Estava tão feliz que nem se importou em dar dicas na poção que Harry estava preparando. Até sábado tudo correria sem problemas. O problema é que antes de sábado, houve treino na sexta-feira à noite.

N/A: A música **Kiss Me** é do Sixpence None Riche, mas tem tb uma versão muito bonita com o Catedral. Ela tem o ritmo que eu queria para esse capítulo. Dando aquele clima de namoro cotidiano e cheio de química.


	5. Every breath you take

Capítulo 5

**Every breath you take**

– Não vai funcionar – sentenciou Hermione.

Harry deu um bufo de irritação e quase jogou longe a pena que estava usando para rabiscar no pergaminho à sua frente. A discussão já consumira quase todo o intervalo após o almoço.

– Por que não vai funcionar, Mione? – A voz de Gina tinha a mesma impaciência. – Nós pensamos em tudo. Além do mais, desde quando você virou uma especialista em estratégia?

Hermione abriu a boca para responder, mas foi Rony quem falou.

– Espera aí, Gina! A Mione é brilhante. A aluna mais inteligente da escola. Como é que você pode dizer que ela não é especialista em estratégia? – Ele baixou a voz e se curvou sobre a mesa da biblioteca, em que os quatro estavam sentados fingindo estudar. – A gente já se safou de muita coisa, graças às estratégias dela.

– Estamos falando de Quadribol, Rony! – Gina respondeu aproximando a cabeça da do irmão.

– A Mione tem lido muito sobre o assunto – retrucou Rony.

– Ainda assim, isso não faz dela uma especialista. Acho que a tática do Harry é bem melhor. Ele sim tem experiência – falou Gina erguendo o queixo.

– Nunca testamos as idéias da Mione – Rony sibilou furioso.

Harry trocou um olhar cúmplice com Hermione. Era óbvio que não era por estratégias de Quadribol que os irmãos Weasley estavam brigando. A diferença é que Hermione, como namorada oficial, podia tocar em Rony e agradecer a defesa apaixonada das idéias dela. Enquanto Harry estava bem longe de poder fazer o que queria. Isto é, puxar Gina pela cintura, obrigando-a a sentar novamente na cadeira ao seu lado, e beijá-la até que ela esquecesse que Rony estava ali. O pensamento o fez sorrir e desviar imediatamente o olhar da expressão cheia de entendimento de Hermione. A amiga virou os olhos para o teto e segurou Rony pelo braço, interferindo calmamente na discussão.

– Gina, eu já disse que a tática do Harry é boa, mas tem uma falha... eu pesquisei isso e garanto que se vocês usarem a minha idéia, poderão surpreender o adversário e... – Gina fez menção de intervir, era óbvio que não estava convencida, mas Hermione não a deixou falar. – Afinal, vocês querem ou não vencer este jogo?

Ela arqueou a sobrancelha e olhou diretamente para os dois. Gina murchou e Harry fez um esforço tremendo para não olhar para a namorada e reconhecer que Hermione tinha razão. Na verdade, não era apenas uma questão de que querer vencer o jogo contra a Lufa-lufa. Era uma questão de precisar ganhar o jogo, de deixar Rony alegre e receptivo, de poder contar para o amigo que Harry e Gina tinha voltado a namorar e que os dois andavam se agarrando às escondidas há semanas. Não! Era melhor não mencionar essa última parte. Era melhor deixar Rony pensar que era um retorno, por assim dizer, platônico, embora Harry tivesse certeza de que o amigo não se deixaria convencer disso. De qualquer forma, estava certo de que vencer ajudaria muito a estimular a tolerância de Rony.

– Ok – Harry pigarreou – vamos tentar a tática da Mione no treino de hoje.

Rony deu um soco satisfeito na palma da própria mão e agarrou uma sorridente Hermione para um beijo nada discreto. Harry e Gina trocaram olhares invejosos. Harry notou que a menina ainda não parecia convencida em relação ao Quadribol, mas ela deu de ombros resignada e começou a juntar os livros que estavam espalhados sobre a mesa. Harry ficou observando os movimentos dela e a forma como uma mecha vermelha teimava em cair sobre os olhos, mesmo que ela não parasse de afastá-lo. Só se deu conta de que devia estar com uma expressão absolutamente patética, quando um chute, dado por Hermione por debaixo da mesa, o avisou que Rony estava olhando para ele e Gina.

– Onde você vai? – Rony perguntou para a irmã.

– Minha próxima aula é Herbologia – ela respondeu ajeitando os livros na mochila – se eu não sair agora, vou acabar me atrasando.

Rony assentiu.

– Eu estava pensando, Harry... a Gina não tem os últimos dois períodos de hoje e nem o pessoal do quinto ano, assim como a gente, por que não aproveitamos e adiantamos o treino?

– NÃO! – Harry e Gina responderam ao mesmo tempo e rápido demais, fazendo Rony erguer a sobrancelha, desconfiado.

– Por que não? – Insistiu. – Ganharíamos tempo. Teríamos mais espaço para treinar as jogadas novas.

Fazia sentido, mas Harry não tinha a menor intenção de se desfazer dos seus planos para àquela hora livre. Mesmo pelo Quadribol.

– É... só que... é... – gaguejou buscando uma desculpa.

– Rony, não adianta treinarmos apenas com uma parte do time – falou Gina. A mente dela trabalhando mais rápida que a de Harry. – Os jogadores que são do quinto ano vão usar esse horário para estudar para os N.O.M.S.

Rony ia protestar. Afinal, certamente o resto do time adoraria ser "salvo" de tanto estudo, mas Hermione, para a imensa gratidão de Harry e Gina, resolveu socorrê-los.

– Não é só o pessoal do quinto ano que tem que estudar, não.

– Ahhh, Mione – Rony choramingou – eu fiz todas as revisões que você marcou esta semana. Uma horinha só não vai fazer falta...

– Mas Rony – a garota argumentou – você foi muito mal na redação de poções da semana passada, acho que poderíamos revisar seu dever desta semana e conseguir um E ou até um O, isso melhoraria a suas notas gerais e...

– Como é que você foi mal na redação da semana passada? – Harry perguntou malicioso, já que este lhe pareceu o gancho perfeito. Tática diversiva, era como costumava chamar. Voltava o assunto para Rony e ele esquecia o que estava pretendendo. Vinha adotando essa tática com freqüência nos últimos tempos.

Gina pegou a idéia no ar.

– É mesmo... Afinal, vocês ficaram até tarde na sala comunal fazendo esse trabalho na sexta-feira passada.

– Beeeem tarde – confirmou Harry, observando Hermione avermelhar.

– Como foi que o Slugue teve coragem de não valorizar todo o seu esforço, irmãozinho? – Finalizou Gina com um muxoxo sentido.

Rony fechou a cara, mas estava menos embaraçado que Mione, que parecia estar querendo cobrir o rosto com os cabelos para não ver os sorrisinhos maldosos dos amigos.

– Você não está atrasada para a aula, Gininha?

A garota deu uma risada e se levantou da cadeira jogando a mochila sobre o ombro.

– 'Tô indo!

– Não se atrase para o treino – disse Harry com displicência.

Gina virou-se para encará-lo por uns dois segundos, os olhos levemente apertados, antes de responder com uma voz que soou mal humorado para quem ouviu, embora não para o namorado.

– Pode deixar, Capitão.

Ela se virou e seguiu para a saída da biblioteca. De novo, Harry ficou observando cada movimento da garota até ela desaparecer pela porta. E foi só quando deu de cara com o olhar penalizado de Rony, que ele se deu conta de que continuava dando bandeira sobre seus sentimentos. Rony podia ficar com pena, achando que ele não conseguia parar de olhar para Gina porque não estava com ela e isso já não incomodava tanto Harry. Seu medo, porém, era que fosse evidente demais, para quem quer que o observasse com atenção, que ele estava sempre olhando para Gina. Os seus estudos de Oclumência, não adiantariam nada nesse caso. Tinha expressado esse medo para Hermione, há alguns dias, e também se justificado que não era algo que ele conseguisse controlar, que era quase involuntário.

– Não esquente – falou ela corrigindo um trabalho dele de Transfiguração. Os dois estavam sozinhos na mesa da sala comunal, pois Rony tinha ido até o dormitório pegar um tinteiro sobressalente. – Você faz isso involuntariamente, desde o nosso quinto ano.

Harry arregalou os olhos.

– Faço?

– Faz – assentiu Mione, sem dar muita atenção ao espanto dele.

– Mas como... eu não... quero dizer eu gostava da Ch... hã... Tem certeza?

Hermione moveu a cabeça meio impaciente, meio divertida.

– Tenho sim, Harry – ela ergueu o rosto e o encarou com um sorriso. – Quando estávamos na sede da Ordem, se Gina sumisse, bastava perguntar para você onde ela estava. – Ela fez outro gesto, balançando os cachos castanhos. – Eu sei que era mesmo sem querer, mas você registrava para onde ela tinha dito que ia. E toda vez que você ficava com o olhar perdido, ou tinha algo muito sério no que pensar... seus olhos vagavam até caírem exatamente em cima dela.

Harry fez um esforço para contestar. Afinal, tinha certeza de que não gostava de Gina na época. Pelo menos, não como agora. Mas não era uma questão de sentimentos, como contemporizou Hermione, mas de fatos. E o fato é que ele, mesmo sem notar, estava sempre observando com muita atenção a irmã do seu melhor amigo.

– Como voc...?

Mione riu.

– Eu comecei a prestar atenção nisso para dar esperanças para Gina – o queixo de Harry caiu. – Não que ela acreditasse... 'tadinha. Ela repetia que você estava começando a notá-la, mas era apenas como amiga e que não passaria disso.

Harry baixou os olhos e sorriu. Às vezes gostaria de ter a perspicácia de Hermione. Sua vida seria certamente mais fácil. Embora isso não tivesse ajudado muito a própria Hermione. Pelo menos, não com o Rony... que Harry tinha que admitir, era ainda mais lento que ele mesmo.

– Harry?

A voz de Hermione o chamou para o presente.

– Hã?

Rony lhe lançou mais um daqueles olhares compreensivos e cheios de dó que o enervavam.

– É melhor a gente ir indo para a aula, cara.

Harry assentiu e os três deixaram a biblioteca em direção à aula de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas. Não demorando muito a se reunir aos colegas que esperavam à porta da sala de aula. Algumas meninas da Corvinal e da Lufa-lufa – as classes de N.I.E.M.S eram bem menores que as dos N.O.M.S, então havia uma mistura maior das casas – trocaram sorrisos e cumprimentaram Harry com uma animação excessiva, que ele, sem graça, respondeu como se tivesse sido obrigado. O fim do namoro com Gina – o oficial – fez com que várias garotas voltassem a persegui-lo, como tinha ocorrido no ano anterior. De fato, a popularidade que ele experimentara quando fora nomeado pela imprensa bruxa de O Eleito não diminuíra, pelo contrário, aumentara. Sabia que muitos colegas, entre os garotos, o achavam um idiota por não aproveitar o fato de ter tantas meninas dispostas a ficar com ele – inclusive se esforçando para isso. Mas a verdade é que, primeiro, ele não estava nem um pouco interessado, tinha preocupações demais e não gostava nem um pouco de ser visto como algum tipo de troféu. E, segundo... ele namorava com a garota mais incrível da escola... idiota ele seria se trocasse isso por qualquer outra coisa.

A aula passou rápida e, quando acabou, o grupo de sétimo anistas, mesmo sendo, em maioria, apaixonado pela matéria, queria sair dali o mais rápido possível. Além das dificuldades da disciplina, que ficavam maiores a cada aula, o esforço nos exercícios e treinos práticos tinha resultado numa exaustão geral eu ia da ponta dos cabelos eriçados por feitiços, passava pelos corpos doloridos das quedas e terminava nas inúmeras marcas roxas dos duelos improvisados. A maioria estava tão arrasada que provavelmente iria usar os períodos livres antes do jantar apenas para refazer os corpos e o cérebro maltratados, ao invés de irem estudar para os exames. Harry sentia como se tivesse levado uma surra – e, na verdade, fora quase isso – mas sua idéia de descanso, no momento, era bem diferente da dos colegas. O problema era conseguir fugir do Rony, o qual parecia estar contando com ele para escapar de Hermione e da famigerada redação de poções. O álibi desta vez foi uma pretensa reunião com McGonagall para ajustar a próxima saída de Harry em busca das Horcruxes. Rony, felizmente, engoliu, mas Harry teria de pensar bastante no que contaria sobre a tal reunião mais tarde.

Foi com alívio que ele se viu fora das portas do castelo e pode seguir correndo para o campo de Quadribol. Estava tão ansioso que quase esqueceu de cuidar para que ninguém prestasse muita atenção para onde ele estava indo. Felizmente, o dia chuvoso de primavera não estava muito convidativo e os jardins estavam praticamente vazios, fora um ou outro estudante que retornava das aulas nas estufas ou de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas.

Entrou no vestiário quase sem fôlego, conferindo o relógio. Tinha uma hora até o treino. Respirando fundo para fazer o coração que acelerara com a corrida voltar a bater normalmente, Harry seguiu para a sala do capitão, que ficava ao lado dos vestiários. Jogou a mochila num canto, tirou a capa das vestes que estava encharcada de chuva e afrouxou a gravata. Estava pensando se não era melhor colocar logo o uniforme do time quando ouviu um barulho às suas costas que o fez se virar com um enorme sorriso.

– Queria falar comigo, capitão? – O sorriso de Gina não era menor.

Harry escorou-se na mesa e cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

– Na verdade, não.

Ele se segurou para não rir da expressão confusa dela.

– Não?

– Não – respondeu com calma – eu realmente não estava pensando em falar muito.

A gargalhada de Gina sumiu em meio aos muitos beijos que Harry, de um jeito quase faminto, começou a dar e exigir da namorada. A porta da sala foi fechada com um pontapé e numa seqüência rápida Gina estava em cima da mesa com Harry entre os seus joelhos. As mãos de ambos voando com voracidade por cada centímetro do corpo do outro que pudessem acariciar e apertar contra si. Harry às vezes achava que as coisas estavam indo cada vez mais rápidas entre os dois, mas não lembrava de, em qualquer outro momento da vida, desejar tanto alguma coisa como desejava ter Gina perto dele. Cada vez mais perto. Então, a rapidez não parecia ser exatamente uma coisa errada. Era só tocar nela que o corpo inteiro ficar vivo. E, nossa... parecia que não havia nada no mundo que fosse melhor do que tocar nela.

Harry passou a mão pelos cabelos da namorada soltando-os do rabo-de-cavalo e afundando os dedos entre a massa de fios vermelhos e cheirosos. Gina se afastou um pouquinho e com um sorriso tirou-lhe os óculos que já estavam tão embaçados que não serviam mais para nada. Ela tomou o rosto dele nas mãos para recomeçar a seqüência de beijos, mas Harry recuou com uma expressão malvada.

– O quê? – Quis saber a ruiva.

– Estava pensando – as mãos dele continuavam na cintura dela, as pontas dos dedos fazendo pressão para colocá-la ainda mais perto – que a senhorita está me devendo... – Gina arqueou a sobrancelha inquisitiva – por hoje... na hora do almoço.

Ela abriu a boca e em seguida fez uma expressão angelical.

– Eu fiz alguma coisa hoje na hora do almoço?

Ele a estreitou mais junto a ele.

– Não seja cínica, mocinha... você me provocou o almoço inteiro – ela continuou a encará-lo de forma doce e inocente. – Foi por isso que sentou do meu lado? Tem idéia do que era fazer cara de paisagem para o Rony – ela finalmente começou a rir – toda vez que você "acidentalmente" encostava em mim?

– Ahhh... Por que você não falou logo que era este o problema? Pode deixar Harry Potter... de hoje em diante não encosto mais em você.

Ela fez menção de descer da mesa e o rapaz a segurou.

– Não tão rápido – ele também já não conseguia mais ficar sério – eu acho que mereço no mínimo uma revanche por tanto auto-controle.

– Não! Harry, não se atreva!

– Sério – agora era ele que mantinha a cara inocente – não sei qual o problema das meninas com isso. É um comentário geral entre os garotos, sabe? – Gina continuava protestando, mas estava tão firmemente presa a ele que não tinha a menor condição de se afastar – Afinal, qual é – as mãos dele começaram a se mover rapidamente pela cintura e barriga dela, fazendo-a dobrar-se em gargalhadas – o problema de vocês, garotas, com cócegas?

A brincadeira prosseguiu até Gina quase implorar, entre lágrimas de riso, que estava sem ar. Harry parou, tão ofegante quanto ela, já que por várias vezes Gina tentara contra-atacar e ele tinha precisado segurar-lhe os braços com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra mão prosseguia o brinquedo.

Gina se ergueu da mesa, onde havia caído, contorcida de gargalhadas e o encarou séria.

– Isso... – resmungou com a respiração entrecortada – isso... foi maldade.

– Eu chamo... de vingança.

Gina jogou os braços em torno do pescoço dele, sorrindo.

– Quando foi que você se tornou tão "saidinho", hein?

Harry não respondeu de imediato. Devolveu o olhar intenso dela e afastou uma mecha do cabelo ruivo que cobria o rosto da namorada, prendendo-o atrás da orelha. Os dois haviam parado de rir e Harry sentiu que, mesmo que tivessem ficado quietos, seus corações continuavam incrivelmente acelerados. Ele permaneceu alguns instantes apenas olhando para ela. Decorando cada traço do seu rosto, cada sarda, cada minúsculo pontinho dourado nos olhos castanhos luminosos.

– Você sabe que eu só sou assim com você – respondeu por fim.

Gina sorriu.

– "Saidinho"?

– Não... eu mesmo.

Dessa vez foi Gina que praticamente o atacou para beijá-lo sofregamente. Harry correspondeu carinhoso, sentindo o rosto molhar pelas lágrimas dela. A partir daí, ele perdeu um pouco a noção do que acontecia e, provavelmente, Gina também. Os suéteres rapidamente voaram para o chão, assim como as gravatas do uniforme de ambos. Foi só quando as mãos dela avançaram sobre os botões da camisa dele que, um pouco da sensibilidade de, para onde as coisas estavam indo, voltou. Mas não por muito tempo, já que a sensação do toque era muito mais incrível que qualquer outra coisa que a prudência pudesse oferecer em troca naquele momento. E Harry, sem o menor remorso, mandou a prudência às favas enquanto com dedos, surpreendentemente ágeis, fazia os botões da blusa de Gina se abrirem como que num passe de mágica.

Harry afundou os lábios no pescoço dela, sentindo a pele ficar arrepiada nos lugares em que ele tocava e beijava. Ao mesmo tempo, levou as mãos, agora sob a camisa totalmente aberta, para as costas nuas da garota até os dedos chegarem no fecho do sutiã. Gina prendeu a respiração, para logo depois soltá-la num gemido baixo e ofegante. Harry parou. Achou que, agora, precisaria do consentimento explícito dela para ir adiante. Ele mesmo já mal conseguia puxar o ar para dentro dos pulmões, tal era a sua agitação. O mundo lá fora podia explodir inteiro... deixar de existir... não importava. Era como se o tempo tivesse sido suspenso, parado. Tudo o que fazia sentido era o sim que ele via nos olhos dela e aquela sensação de que o coração havia inchado até tomar conta do peito inteiro. Só existiam Gina e ele.

E Rony.

Nenhum dos dois ouviu as batidas na porta, porque Rony simplesmente abriu a porta da sala do capitão sem a menor cerimônia. A garota deu um grito de susto e Harry virou imediatamente, cobrindo Gina com o corpo e puxando um dos suéteres para frente da camisa completamente aberta. Nunca, nem em seus pesadelos mais horríveis, Harry jamais imaginou uma situação tão constrangedora. A expressão indefinível de Rony, aliado à luz incandescente que o rosto dele emanava, apenas aumentavam a vontade de Harry para que o chão se abrisse e o tragasse dali para sempre. Gina xingava baixinho enquanto tentava fechar a blusa e parecia estar apanhando, ora para os botões, ora para o próprio nervosismo.

Os segundos se estenderam intermináveis, sem que nenhum dos dois amigos sequer se movesse. Foi preciso Gina empurrar Harry levemente para saltar de cima da mesa, para que o garoto conseguisse desviar os olhos de Rony, que permanecia impassível, junto à porta. Gina postou-se corajosamente ao lado de Harry, pegando a mão do namorado e encarando o irmão.

– Rony... não fica nervoso... – pediu tentando aparentar calma – a gente ia contar para você... Não faz escândalo, por favor... você sabe o que está envolvido.

Rony permaneceu imóvel, os olhos fixos em Harry que estava se sentindo cada vez mais miserável, só pela certeza de ter traído a confiança de alguém que ele prezava como a um irmão desde os onze anos. O ruivo desviou rapidamente os olhos para a irmã.

– Os botões estão desencontrados – avisou apontando para Gina.

Ela soltou um palavrão e virou de costas voltando a lutar para acertar os botões. Harry definitivamente queria morrer.

– O resto do time está chegando – Rony continuou com aquela voz irritantemente calma – é melhor vocês colocarem logo os uniformes.

– Rony, olha... – a voz de Harry finalmente voltara, mas o amigo o interrompeu.

– Conversamos depois do treino... o resto do time está chegando agora.

Rony se virou e saiu da sala. Harry achou que teria sido bem melhor se ele tivesse gritado, esbravejado, lhe dado um soco. Pelo menos aquilo acabava. Mas, não. Rony não tinha feito nada, o que o deixava ainda mais apavorado. Não era uma reação que se esperasse de um cara esquentado como o amigo e isso o fazia se sentir ainda pior.

Duas horas depois, Harry tinha a absoluta certeza de que, a não ser que algum milagre acontecesse, eles iriam perder o jogo contra a Lufa-lufa. Se Fred e Jorge ainda estivessem no time, diriam que o treino de sexta-feira tinha sido uma verdadeira bosta de dragão. Se bem que se Fred e Jorge estivessem no time, ele provavelmente já estaria morto àquelas alturas. Quanto à qualidade do treino, Harry achava que tinha ouvido Jaquito usar exatamente o termo dos irmãos Weasley para um deprimido Cadu, quando o time desceu das vassouras. Harry preferiu não encarar o resto da equipe que agora se arrastava direto para o castelo sob a chuva fina e ladeada pelo vento forte que caía sobre Hogwarts. O tempo terrível que fazia – eles pareciam estar jogando dentro do lago e não nas suas margens – não tinham ajudado certamente, mas a verdade é que Harry nunca tinha visto Gina jogar tão mal na vida e ele... bem, ele tinha sido um completo desastre. A falta de atenção dos dois – de novo – deixaram o time inseguro, daí para o treino virar um pesadelo foi um pulinho.

Contudo, enquanto levava a caixa com a goles e os balaços para o vestiário, auxiliado por um Rony muito sério e sendo seguidos por Gina e Hermione, Harry tinha certeza que o pesadelo mal começara.

**fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff**

N/A: A música é o clássico do _The Police_, **Every breath you take**.


	6. Everybody Hurts

Capítulo 6

**Everybody hurts **

Rony não deu um pio até o vestiário, nem olhou sequer uma única vez para Harry, Gina ou Hermione. Era como se todos os pesadelos do ano anterior, quando Harry sonhava com Gina e tinha medo de perder a amizade de Rony, tivessem se tornado realidade. Só que pior. Muito pior.

O silêncio magoado do amigo estava torturando Harry muito mais do que se ele explodisse, berrasse, batesse em Harry até ele virar paçoca. E quando Rony finalmente falasse? Harry conhecia Gina muito bem para saber que ela acabaria reagindo tão furiosamente quanto Rony, tão logo ele começasse a brigar, e... Deus do céu! Mione! E se o Rony brigasse com ela? A sensação de que uma morte rápida seria bem vinda, brincou na sua mente mais uma vez.

Os quatro entraram no vestiário e os dois rapazes se dirigiram ao armário para guardar o material do treino. Harry ouviu as meninas fecharem a porta atrás deles e não pode evitar comparar o som aos de uma grade se fechando sobre um condenado. Rony se afastou enquanto Harry trancava o armário e parou de frente para a parede, as mãos enfiadas no fundo dos bolsos da capa do uniforme, os olhos fixos em algum ponto no chão. Harry procurou o olhar das meninas. Mione tinha sentado em um dos bancos da sala e afundado a cabeça sobre uma das mãos. Gina, porém, já tinha perdido a postura acuada. Estava no centro da sala, com os braços cruzados, parecia tensa, mas encarava as costas do irmão com altivez.

Harry limpou a garganta.

– Rony... hamm... Olha, cara... – Gárgulas galopantes, o que ele ia dizer? – A gente ia contar... Sério... Estava tudo combinado. Só que...

Ele engasgou de novo, mas Gina prosseguiu com a voz mais firme que a dele.

– É Rony... Você só soube um pouquinho antes – ela fez um gesto meio sem graça. – Eu sei que não foi de uma forma muito legal, mas também não é nenhum fim do mundo.

– Você acha? – A voz de Rony soou esquisita de novo.

– Acho – confirmou Gina erguendo o queixo.

– Eu se eu não tivesse chegado naquela hora? – O rapaz continuava de costas.

– Quer mesmo saber?

– Gina não provoca... – gemeu Harry.

– Ahhh Harry, qual é? O Rony continua agindo como se tivesse algum poder sobre mim, como se a gente estivesse fazendo algo errado. Admito que pisamos na bola não contando que tínhamos voltado, mas daí ele bancar o marido traído porque flagrou um amasso. Ahhh... me poupe. Quer brigar com a gente por não ter contado, tudo bem! Mas não pelo que você viu... porque não foi nada de mais.

Harry lançou um olhar quase chocado para Gina. Tinha sido algo "demais" para o irmão. Aliás, seria "demais" para qualquer irmão. E Gina sabia disso. Não teria jogado mal do jeito que jogou no treino se achasse que estava tudo bem. Ela devolveu o olhar dele mexendo apressadamente com os lábios: "O que quer que eu faça? Tenho que tentar salvar a nossas peles!"

Harry revirou os olhos. Não achava que aquela fosse a tática mais apropriada. E, para seu desespero, Rony permaneceu quieto os intermináveis minutos seguintes.

– Rony – Harry resolveu falar, já que parecia que as idéias de Gina sobre "salvar as peles deles" não coincidiam com as suas sobre as possibilidades de melhorar aquela situação. – Eu sei que a gente errou feio com você, mas se você quer brigar, deixa as meninas de fora, ok? Elas queriam contar e eu é que fiquei atrasando de a gente falar e...

Rony se virou para olhá-lo, os olhos estreitados e uma expressão que parecia quase debochada e que definitivamente não combinava com ele. Harry engoliu em seco e continuou, ao mesmo tempo em que se aproximava de Gina e tocava de leve a sua mão, num pedido mudo para que ela ficasse quieta e o deixasse falar.

– Pode brigar comigo, 'tá? – Falou com voz mais firme. Admitir que tinha feito besteira era o que ele melhor poderia fazer no momento. Rony já tinha feito isso uma vez quando, no quarto ano, tinha duvidado da palavra de Harry sobre a sua entrada no Torneio Tribuxo. O amigo tinha pedido desculpas pelo erro e Harry tinha aceitado. Implorava mentalmente que o ciúme de Rony fosse menor que o seu orgulho e que o amigo também o perdoasse. – Olha, eu é que devia ter ficado longe da Gina, eu é que não devia estar colocando ela em perigo novamente e... – sentiu Gina fazer um movimento impaciente ao seu lado, mas ele apenas segurou mais forte a mão dela e lançou outro olhar pedindo que ela o deixasse falar. – Elas queriam contar para você e eu... eu fiquei... sei lá... eu tinha medo que você...

"Ficasse regulando meu namoro com a sua irmã". Mas isso Harry não poderia dizer sem piorar as coisas ainda mais. Sentia o rosto em fogo. Queria simplesmente acordar daquele pesadelo em que Rony, ao invés de reagir contra ele, o obrigava a tentar explicar o que ambos sabiam que não podia ser explicado. Rony não tirou os olhos dele e também não falou nada, parecia esperar que ele continuasse infinitamente aquele discurso horrível. Ele olhou para os lados quase em desespero. Hermione continuava de cabeça baixa e surpreendentemente parecia que não pretendia falar qualquer coisa. Fosse em sua própria defesa, fosse na de Harry e Gina, fosse para apoiar ou acalmar Rony.

– Rony fala alguma coisa, cara? – Harry agora já estava suplicando. – Qualquer coisa. Grita, me dá um soco, qualquer coisa, mas reage, por favor?

Rony modificou ligeiramente a expressão como se na frase de Harry houvesse finalmente uma boa idéia. Tirou as mãos dos bolsos com os punhos fechados e deu passo em direção a Harry. Mas antes que ele conseguisse dar o segundo passo, Gina tinha se colocado na frente do namorado.

– Você não vai bater no Harry, Rony! Nem vem!

– Gina – pediu Harry tentando tirá-la da sua frente.

– Não! – Ela continuou alteando a voz. – O Rony gosta de resolver tudo na força bruta e eu não vou deixar, ouviu?

Rony não pareceu se alterar muito, e com um jeito que Harry estava nervoso demais para notar a frieza, ele puxou a varinha e apontou para a irmã.

– Sai do caminho, Gina!

Mas dessa vez Harry acabou perdendo completamente o medo do que o amigo pudesse fazer com ele. Deu um puxão violento em Gina e a colocou atrás de si.

– Já disse que a sua briga é comigo, Rony! Na Gina você não toca!

Rony arregalou os olhos por um instante e no segundo seguinte, como se estivesse se controlando há um bom tempo caiu na risada. Completamente atônitos Harry e Gina olharam diretamente para Hermione e perceberam que ela havia erguido a cabeça e ria bobamente. Rony parecia não conseguir mais se segurar e, quanto mais chocados a irmã e o amigo pareciam, mais ele ria. Cambaleou jogando-se no banco ao lado da namorada.

– Vocês dois são patéticos – falou quase sem fôlego.

– Você sabia! – Acusou Gina, cujos olhos faiscavam em direção ao irmão.

– Claro que eu sabia – assentiu Rony tentando respirar – que espécie de idiota vocês acham que eu sou?

Gina deu um bufo parecendo um gato raivoso.

– Quer que eu diga?

Rony parou de rir, o humor evaporando na mesma medida em que as orelhas começavam a mudar de cor.

– Gina, por favor – Harry, que agora voltara a ver vida com olhos esperançosos, pegou novamente na mão de Gina numa tentativa de segurá-la e manter Rony, misericordiosamente, rindo.

– Por que não nos disse que tinha contado para ele, Mione? – Perguntou Gina olhando magoada para a amiga.

– Eu não contei – defendeu-se Hermione.

– A Mione não costuma trair a confiança dos amigos dela – alfinetou Rony passando o braço por cima dos ombros da namorada. – Vocês dois podem ser grandes mentirosos – ele lhes apontou o dedo acusadoramente – mas só quem não viu a Gina no verão ou o Harry no casamento do Gui para não notar que os dois andavam felizinhos demais desde pouco antes daquele jogo contra a Corvinal. A Gina cantando baixinho... zanzando pelo castelo quase tão "atenta" quanto a Di-Lua. O Harry, com uma cara de bobo sorrindo para paredes, pratos de comida, para o chão, até para o dever de casa. A Mione só confirmou o óbvio.

Gina tinha mudado a postura belicosa parecendo levemente constrangida em ter sido tão transparente. Harry estava atônito, afinal, Hermione não largara do seu pé nas últimas semanas exigindo que ele contasse o que ela sabia que Rony já sabia.

– Mas...ela era quem mais queria que a gente contasse.

– Claro – disse a amiga de um jeito azedo – tente ficar no meio de dois segredos para ver como isso é irritante. Sim – respondeu ela ante os olhares inquisitivos de Harry e Gina – porque o Rony também me proibiu de contar para vocês dois.

– Para sua informação – comentou Rony – ela também andava me aporrinhando para eu dizer que tinha percebido que vocês estavam juntos de novo.

– Mas por quê? – Quis saber Harry. – Por que é que, se você tinha sacado o que estava acontecendo, não veio logo falar com a gente?

Rony fez uma expressão satisfeita que beirava a maldade.

– Ahh... porque estava muito, mas muito mais divertido torturar vocês dois com perguntas que eu sabia que vocês não poderiam responder ou criando situações embaraçosas ou vendo o Harry ser incomodado diariamente pela Mione. Adorei ver vocês dois rebolando para inventarem histórias. Fazia tempo que eu não ria tanto. Além do mais... eu precisava de uma vingancinha, não acham?

Harry desarmou totalmente frente a reação generosa e quase inacreditável do amigo. Uma sensação de alívio foi se espalhando por ele, fazendo com que se desse conta da quantidade de músculos que tinha mantido tencionados até então. Sentiu que Gina igualmente relaxava ao seu lado e agradeceu que o assunto tivesse se desviado apenas para a coisa do não contar e não para o que Rony malfadadamente tinha visto.

– Você... – Gina falou com uma voz incerta, fazendo Harry perceber que, apesar da reação esquentada, ela também se sentia culpada em relação a Rony. – Você não está chateado com a gente?

Rony os olhou sério dessa vez.

– Estou – disse com simplicidade – claro que estou... mas, não se preocupe irmãzinha, eu não vou quebrar a cara do seu precioso namorado, mesmo que ele mereça, e também não vou fazer nenhum escândalo com você.

Gina e Harry trocaram um olhar de incompreensão.

– E eu posso saber o porquê dessa sua surpreendente maturidade, Ronald? – Gina perguntou cínica.

– Bem... – Rony admirou as próprias unhas e lançou um olhar metido para Hermione. – Por dois motivos. Um, eu seria realmente hipócrita se dissesse que não entendi porque vocês estavam com medo de me contar... depois do que eu vi – ele ficou levemente corado e mexeu com a cabeça como que para afastar a imagem. – E, além disso – deu um novo sorriso malvado – acho que vai ser vantajoso ter vocês dois bem culpados na minha volta.

– Como se você conseguisse arrancar alguma coisa de mim – reclamou Gina cruzando os braços.

– É... é possível que eu não consiga muita coisa com você, mas tenho grandes esperanças no Sr. "Me dê um soco" aí do seu lado. Embora, ache que você possa me render alguma coisa quando estivermos em casa, com a "Sra. Weasley" toda curiosa sobre a estranha felicidade da caçulinha. Quero dizer... você ainda é o bebê dela, não é? – Ele fez uma cara imitando as expressões extremadas da mãe. – O que ela não diria se soubesse que o bebê anda exibindo as roupas de baixo por aí!

Gina perdeu a cor e só não avançou sobre Rony porque Harry, embora quase tão corado quanto a namorada, providencialmente a segurou.

– Você não se atreveria!

– Bem, como dizem os nossos amados irmãos Fred e Jorge: Vamos ver o quanto o seu sossego vale para você.

– Que coisa mais sórdida, Rony! – Revoltou-se Gina, fazendo força para se livrar dos braços de Harry que a seguravam pela cintura, mas o irmão não se abalou.

– Se está achando que vou ficar fazendo os seus deveres, Rony – acrescentou Harry, tentando desviar o assunto, embora conhecesse Rony o suficiente para saber que ele estava blefando para incomodar a irmã – pode esquecer.

– Ahh, não se preocupe. Tenho outros planos para você. No caso dos deveres, eu já estou usando a culpa da Mione.

Dessa vez, Harry não agüentou e começou ele a rir. O riso foi um pouco exagerado por causa do alívio, mas Rony o acompanhou, enquanto Mione tentava negar que estava fazendo deveres para ele e Gina fazia muxoxos exasperados.

Quando voltaram para o castelo, embora Harry sentisse frio e seu estômago roncasse, ele achou que a noite estava perfeita. O bom humor com que os quatro chegaram à Torre da Grifinória surpreendeu o resto do time, ainda abalado pelo treino. Os quatro passaram pelo buraco do retrato rindo gostosamente e, como tinham passado pela cozinha, vinham carregados de uma boa quantidade de comida. Harry se sentia tão feliz que chamou o resto da equipe para frente da lareira para dividirem o lanche e ele, Rony e Gina não pararam de repassar as táticas para o jogo até que todos se convencessem que, mesmo sem um treino decente, eles ainda tinham uma chance na partida do dia seguinte.

A verdade é que foi uma disputa bem apertada. O time da Lufa-lufa era menos talentoso, mas também menos irregular que o da Grifinória e jogava como uma máquina bem azeitada, sem brilho, mas eficiente. Rony atuou bem, mas deixou passar alguns gols orquestrados por Zacarias Smith. Harry teve a impressão que algumas das provocações do jogador da Lufa-lufa tinham irritado Rony o bastante para ele se atrapalhar algumas vezes, mas não o suficiente. Depois de uma defesa particularmente bem feita, Rony se encheu de confiança a passou a rebater as caçoadas de Smith na mesma moeda. Mas quem "acabou com o jogo" foi Gina. A ruiva estava num dia realmente espetacular e parecia controlar a goles por magia, tal a quantidade de gols que fez. Harry, por pelo menos umas três vezes, esqueceu de procurar o pomo apenas para ficar babando pelas jogadas inspiradas da namorada.

Numa dessas vezes, enquanto voltava no campo para segurar o contra-ataque, Gina passou voando perto dele.

– É melhor parar de me olhar desse jeito, capitão – ela falou marota e estava perto suficiente para que somente ele ouvisse. – Está me desconcentrando.

Harry não teve chance de responder, apenas sorriu e a acompanhou com os olhos enquanto a garota mais uma vez recebia um passe de Demelza, que roubara a goles, e numa finta rápida com Dino marcava outro gol para a equipe. Harry aplaudiu e deu gritos junto com a torcida da Grifinória, que estava vindo abaixo e já começava a ensaiar coros com o nome de Gina. Harry a viu se desvencilhar rapidamente do abraço comemorativo com Demelza e Dino e voltar ao ataque, mas percebeu que os olhos do artilheiro da Grifinória continuaram a seguir a menina.

– Sinto muito meu amigo – Harry falou baixinho – mas tudo o que você vai conseguir fazer daqui por diante é só olhar.

– HARRY! – O grito de Rony o sacudiu de seus pensamentos e, com um aperto crescente na boca do estômago, ele acompanhou o olhar apavorado do amigo. O apanhador da Lufa-lufa estava voando perigosamente em direção a um canto próximo à tribuna dos professores e à grande velocidade. Harry não precisou olhar duas vezes para saber que não se tratava do ensaio de uma distração. O garoto tinha visto o pomo.

– Droga!

Harry achatou o corpo contra o cabo da Firebolt e a fez dar toda a velocidade de que era capaz. Sua vassoura era certamente melhor que a do adversário, mas o outro já tinha uma grande vantagem. "Correeeeee"! Implorou como se a vassoura pudesse ouvi-lo. Estavam em vantagem no placar, mas se a Lufa pegasse o pomo passaria à frente, eles perderiam por bem pouco, e Harry teria desperdiçado todos o esforço da sua equipe. Quase como que sentindo que estava sendo caçado, o pomo mudou a direção do vôo, fazendo uma curva para a direita e, para o horror de Harry, ficando mais perto do apanhador da casa adversária do que dele. Harry guinou a vassoura com violência, inclinando o corpo tão perigosamente para o lado que pode ouvir a torcida soltar um "Uhuhhhh" aliviado por ele não ter caído. Tentou imprimir ainda mais velocidade à vassoura, mas sabia de antemão que não adiantaria. Era um cálculo absurdamente simples para um olhar treinado como o dele. Distância, velocidade, tempo. Ele podia ser mais rápido, mas o outro apanhador estava mais perto, logo... cálculo idiota, o outro ia chegar antes dele de qualquer jeito!

O vento o fustigava tão rapidamente que Harry podia sentir suas bochechas deformando pela velocidade, mas o esforço inútil só fazia com que ele xingasse mais a própria desatenção. O apanhador da Lufa-lufa também pareceu perceber que iria ganhar o jogo, porque virou para trás e deu um sorriso superior para Harry. Foi o erro dele. Um balaço o acertou na nuca e Harry observou atônito o adversário cair ainda com o sorriso nos lábios. Olhou para a direção de onde tinha vindo o balaço e Jaquito dava um suspiro de alívio. Harry apenas inclinou o corpo um pouquinho mais e, com um sorriso satisfeito, fechou a mão sobre o pomo.

A torcida da Grifinória deu um urro vitorioso, enquanto ele diminuía a velocidade ao ser abalroado pelo time inteiro num abraço coletivo. A equipe aterrisou sendo ovacionada pela multidão vermelho e dourada que cantava a plenos pulmões as palavras de ordem do jogo e os nomes dos jogadores. Os sete seguiram abraçados para os vestiários sob aplausos e acenando felizes para a torcida. Estavam mais perto que nunca de ganharem novamente o campeonato de Quadribol das casas.

– Vamos logo – apressou Dino, enquanto os colegas trocavam de roupas, embora seu olhar estivesse preso nos movimentos lentos de Gina – estamos perdendo a festa.

– Vai indo com a Demelza, Dino – falou Gina.

– Bem, você é a heroína da tarde, Gina – comentou a outra artilheira – seria melhor que viesse com a gente.

– Gina e Jaquito são os heróis da tarde – falou Harry trancando o armário com as vassouras. – Sem falar no Rony. Você fez defesas espetaculares, cara!

– Ora, Potter – caçoou Jaquito – você também em foi razoável.

O resto do grupo caiu na risada e Harry sorriu pedindo desculpas pela desatenção.

– Não se preocupe, capitão – comentou Cadu. – O que seria o jogo sem um pouco de emoção?

– Eu prefiro que a final seja sem esse "tipo" de emoção, se eu puder escolher – zombou Gina pondo-se de pé, enquanto o resto do time, inclusive Harry, gargalhava.

O único que ainda não estava pronto era Rony e com a vitória, não havia como Harry e Gina darem uma de suas sumidas. Resignada a menina se juntou ao resto dos jogadores e saiu em direção ao castelo, enquanto Harry ficava aguardando Rony. Harry achou que Hermione logo entraria pela porta, em busca dos dois, mas não aconteceu e, quando Rony terminou de amarrar os sapatos e o encarou, ele percebeu que também não ia acontecer.

– Agora vai ser só nós dois, Harry.

Harry soltou o ar, conformado.

– Eu achei que a sua reação tinha sido boazinha demais.

Rony arqueou as sobrancelhas e deu de ombros.

– Que bom que me conhece tão bem.

– Estava querendo agradar a Mione, ontem?

– Eu não menti ontem, Harry... só... não falei tudo o que eu queria.

Harry olhou para o amigo e fez que sim com a cabeça. Sabia que Rony não ia deixar barato o que tinha visto e que ia cobrar aquilo dele e não de Gina. Sentou num banco em frente ao amigo e com um gesto fez sinal que ele começasse. Nenhum dos dois tinha habilidade ou desenvoltura para aquele tipo de conversa. Eram os melhores amigos no mundo mas, quando se tratava de garotas, as conversas deles não iam além de: "como foi?"; "Bom", ou "Molhado" – como respondera Harry sobre seu beijo em Cho – ou "a gente não conversa, fica só dando uns amassos" – como explicara Rony em relação ao seu namoro com Lilá. Mas agora não era só uma conversa sobre uma garota ou sobre como fora ou o que se fazia. A conversa era sobre a irmã do Rony e sobre o fato dele ter flagrado Harry praticamente ultrapassando o sinal vermelho.

– Er... – Rony limpou a garganta visivelmente constrangido – eu... as coisas entre você e a Gina estão... humm

– Rony, não aconteceu nada! – Harry atalhou rapidamente.

Rony ergueu um dos cantos do lábio.

– Ainda não, né?

Harry baixou a cabeça. Não tinha o que dizer. A cabeça dele dava voltas e mais voltas e parava sempre no mesmo lugar. De um lado, Gina. Uma garota incrível, que mexia com ele mais do que qualquer outra, a ponto de fazê-lo, frequentemente, perder a cabeça. Do outro, Rony e os Weasley. A família que praticamente o adotara, que confiava nele, e que provavelmente não aprovaria seu comportamento como namorado da caçula. Num terceiro canto da arena, ainda ficava um maluco homicida que o jurara de morte e que ameaçava todas as pessoas que se aproximassem dele. "Um quadro realmente encantador", pensou com ironia.

– Harry, ao contrário do que você deve estar pensando, eu não vou entrar naquele discurso de: tire as patas de cima da minha irmã. Ok?

– Não? – Harry o olhou incrédulo.

– Não... pode parecer esquisito, mas não acho que seja o mais importante agora.

– Como assim?

Rony se inclinou para frente colocando os cotovelos sobre os joelhos e segurando as mãos e frente ao corpo. Ele estava muito sério.

– Harry, eu sei que você gosta da Gina. Sei que ficou malzão o tempo que passou longe dela. Sei que vocês dois parecem soltar faíscas quando estão juntos – Harry sentiu o rosto avermelhar e Rony olhou para lado, ficando também um pouco sem graça. – Mas eu queria perguntar é se você sabe exatamente o que a Gina sente por você?

– Ora, Rony – Harry achou a pergunta meio sem sentido – a Gina gosta de mim. Como eu gosto dela e...

– Não, cara – Rony voltou a olhar direto para ele – você pode "gostar" dela, mas a Gina te ama.

Harry estreitou os olhos tentando perceber onde Rony queria chegar. Afinal, amor era uma palavra bem forte e Gina nunca tinha dito isso para ele. Eles se gostavam. Muito. Só isso.

– Rony, eu acho que você está complicando as coi...

– Não estou complicando nada – atalhou o outro jogando novamente as costas para trás. – A Mione adora me chamar de legume insensível, trasgo, dizer que tenho a amplitude emocional de uma colher de chá, rir porque eu não percebia que ela gostava de mim ou porque eu não notei as manobras da Gina para chamar a sua atenção. Mas eu conheço a minha irmã, Harry. Ela teve uma paixonite infantil por você, mas isso tem pouco ou nada a ver com o que ela sente hoje. – Rony tomou fôlego. – Ela ama você. E isso não é por agora ou por um tempo. É para sempre. Ninguém gosta de uma pessoa desde os dez anos de idade impunemente. Você pode fazer o que quiser. Ela não vai desistir e não vai te esquecer. É assim que a Gina é.

Harry engoliu em seco e tentou puxar um pouco de ar, sem muito sucesso. Desde quando Rony tinha se tornado um cara tão... sensível? Desde quando ele tinha resolvido que podia colocar esse monte de coisas diante dos olhos de Harry e obrigá-lo a pensar que nas conseqüências do que estava fazendo? Uma coisa era tentar afastar Gina do perigo representado por Voldemort, outra coisa era correr o risco de magoá-la de verdade.

– Eu também gosto muito dela, Rony – argumentou em voz baixa e quase que pedindo desculpas.

– Eu sei. Não estou discutindo isso. Estou apenas te esclarecendo quais são os sentimentos dela e... bem, a forma como ela provavelmente está achando que você se sente. Se você tem certeza que sente o mesmo que ela... esquece tudo o que eu disse, ok? Mas se você gosta dela e está apenas... hum... – Rony limpou a garganta como se lhe custasse muito dizer aquilo – você está apenas com... er... sabe... vontade de...

Harry fez sinal de que estava entendendo o mais rápido que pode para que Rony não precisasse completar a frase.

– Bom, nesse caso – prosseguiu o amigo parecendo aliviado por ele ter entendido – eu só queria que você pensasse antes, sabe? Eu sei que todo mundo erra e faz besteira de vez em quando e, algumas vezes, mesmo que a gente não queira, os outros saem machucados, mas... Eu não queria que fosse você que machucasse o coração da minha irmã.

Harry nunca tinha se sentido tão pequeno na sua vida.

– Eu preferia morrer a magoar a Gina, Rony – estava sendo sincero.

– Eu não duvido – respondeu o amigo.

Harry ergueu a cabeça achando que poderia respirar melhor puxando o ar pelo alto. As palavras ditas por Gina em resposta a pergunta dele há semanas atrás ecoando na sua cabeça. "Ainda é a minha garota?" "Sempre, para sempre", dissera ela.

– Eu entendo a sua... preocupação, Rony, mas... você fala de... bom, de certezas e coisas que têm a ver com o futuro. E eu posso estar morto amanhã, cara – percebeu que aquilo poderia soar estranho e arrematou – não estou dizendo que vou me aproveitar da sua irmã por causa disso, apenas que... Bom, eu não sei se consigo ter esse tipo de certeza, não agora. É muita coisa para pensar, para...

– Eu não estou exigindo que você se a peça em casamento, Harry – Rony falou um pouco exasperado. – Não estou nem mesmo exigindo certezas da sua parte ou dizendo que se você não sente o mesmo que ela deve terminar. Só quero que você saiba exatamente onde está se metendo. E isso não tem nada a ver com futuro... qualquer um de nós pode estar morto amanhã. E tenho certeza que a Gina não vai deixar de te amar se por acaso você fizer a besteira de bater as botas – Harry não pode deixar de sorrir ao comentário. – Só quero que você pense nisso... a próxima vez que as coisas começarem a... sair do controle.

Harry fixou em Rony um olhar ao mesmo tempo impressionado com a perspicácia do amigo e apavorado com o que ele acabara de sugerir.

– Você sabe realmente como jogar um balde de água fria em um cara, não sabe?

Rony riu satisfeito.

– Depois do que eu vi ontem, eu achei que era exatamente o que você estava precisando companheiro.

Harry afundou as mãos entre a cabeça. Rony estava andando demais com Hermione. Como ele conseguira articular tudo aquilo e amarrar as mãos (e provavelmente todo o resto) de Harry daquele jeito.

– Você pensa no que me disse quando está com a Hermione? – A pergunta saiu antes que ele pudesse evitar e num tom muito infeliz. Na verdade, não estava nem querendo voltar o assunto contra o amigo, apenas buscando saídas e, talvez, solidariedade.

– Eu sou louco pela Mione, Harry, e tenho certeza que ela gosta de mim, mas...

– Mas...

– Bom, tirando o fato de que eu vou sempre correr o risco que um dia ela caia em si, perceba que eu sou um idiota e me mande pastar... Eu não faço o gênero "príncipe encantado".

– Eu também não – respondeu Harry ficando ainda mais apavorado.

Rony fez uma careta antes de responder.

– A Gina é toda madura e descolada, mas lá no fundo... você é o herói dela. Não é como se ela tivesse se iludindo ou coisa assim. Ela te conhece. Sabe que você tem defeitos e tudo mais. Mas ainda assim... você é o sonho dela.

Harry afundou a cabeça nas mãos. E ele que tinha achado, até agora, que difícil era lidar com o desejo que sentia. Como é que ele ia lidar com isso? Rony tinha mostrado Gina de um tamanho tão grande na sua frente que ele se sentia pequenininho. Qualquer coisa que ele oferecesse para ela e fosse menos do que o que ela lhe oferecia parecia... mesquinho, indigno. Como é que ele ia beijar novamente a namorada sabendo que ela o amava daquela maneira tão grande e ele... ele não só não tinha certeza sobre o que sentia – a idéia de que estivesse sendo simplesmente guiado por hormônios o incomodava quase fisicamente – como não tinha certeza de que poderia um dia oferecer qualquer outra coisa para Gina, além da lembrança de uns amassos. Ele ainda era um homem marcado, perseguido, jurado de morte e... a única alegria que ele realmente tinha no momento acabava de ser...

– Eu te odeio, Rony – resmungou abatido.

O amigo não pareceu se condoer. Pelo contrário, sorriu com satisfação.

– Esse é meu garoto! Cheio de culpas e escrúpulos. Sempre se pode contar com a sua consciência para manter suas mãozinhas sob controle, não é?

Harry lhe devolveu uma expressão homicida que fez Rony rir gostosamente.

– Bem, já fiz a minha boa ação de hoje e ainda salvei a honra da família. Um dia realmente significativo para os Weasley – ele pegou Harry pelo braço e o ergueu contra a vontade. – Venha, estamos perdendo a festa.

– Eu não quero ir a festa nenhuma – reclamou Harry deprimido, enquanto era arrastado pelo amigo.

– Não seja idiota, não há nada que você precise mais do que uma festa agora.

– Como pode ter certeza?

Rony riu e continuou a puxá-lo pelo antebraço de forma mais que decidida em direção ao castelo.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_N/A:N__ão posso deixar de agradecer todos os comentários carinhosos de vocês, o incentivo constante e o votos para a fic. Muito obrigada mesmo!_

_A música deste capítulo é b **Everybody hurts** /b , do_ /i REM. i _Linda, não é? Vale a pena ouvi-la, especialmente lendo início e o fim deste capítulo._ /i

Meu obrigada muito especial para todos os que comentaram. Beijos enormes!


	7. Without you here

Capítulo 7

**Without you here**

O caminho até a torre da Grifinória foi excepcionalmente longo. Ou será que era o fato de Rony estar insuportavelmente satisfeito consigo mesmo que estava tornando a caminhada maior que o normal? Harry olhava fixamente para o chão. Ouvir Rony já não tinha sido duro o suficiente? Ele ainda tinha que aturar o bom humor do outro. Não que ele achasse que Rony estivesse errado. E esse era todo o problema. Mas ele tinha que descontar sua frustração em alguma coisa ou alguém. Se visse Rony sorrir de novo, tinha certeza de que o soco que ele achava que iria acontecer entre os dois, ia mudar de direção.

Os dois cruzavam os corredores do castelo indo em direção à Sala Comunal, onde o resto do time e dos colegas da Grifinória deviam estar comemorando a vitória contra a Lufa-lufa. Um grupo de alunas da Corvinal que passava por eles, se desmanchou em sorrisos para felicitá-los pelo jogo. Os meninos que estavam com elas não pareceram gostar muito do cumprimento e puxaram as garotas pelos braços, enquanto Rony agradecia todo prosa aos elogios. Harry, porém, não se deu nem ao trabalho de responder. Preferia estar invisível, ou sumir, ou... de repente, enfrentar Voldemort parecia quase uma boa idéia. Certo, estava fazendo drama. Não, não estava. Estava era apavorado. Gina o AMAVA. Ela era tudo o que alguém podia querer e AMAVA a ele. Era grande demais. Uma palavra grande demais. E ele... ele não tinha a menor idéia de como lidar com aquilo. Por que as coisas não podiam ser mais simples? Por que ele tinha se aproximado dela, para começar? Tinha certeza de que se nunca tivesse encostado um dedo em Gina, tudo seria bem mais fácil. Ela não estaria em perigo. Ele não saberia como ela o amava. E tudo poderia ser facilmente controlado. "Não seja idiota!" A voz que o xingava em sua cabeça tinha quase sempre o timbre de Hermione e argumentava, como ela, sem que ele pudesse retrucar. "Como se o ano passado, quando você não tinha a menor idéia se ela ainda gostava de você, tivesse sido fácil".

– HARRY! – A voz de Rony praticamente berrou ao seu lado.

Harry ergueu a cabeça. Rony levantava a ponta da tapeçaria que escondia a passagem secreta que eles usavam como atalho para a Sala Comunal, esperando que ele entrasse. Já devia estar chamando a sua atenção há algum tempo, pois o encarava com uma expressão levemente interrogativa.

– Onde é que você "está", heim?

Novamente a vontade de socar Rony comichando os dedos.

– Graças a você... no inferno – respondeu mal humorado.

Rony deu um sorrisinho contido.

– Não faz drama, Harry – disse pegando-o novamente pelo braço e o empurrando para a passagem. – Você ainda vai me agradecer por ter aberto os seus olhos.

Harry teve certeza que rosnou, mas Rony não lhe deu importância. Os dois seguiram pelo corredor da passagem secreta que saía do quarto andar e desembocava no corredor do sétimo piso, próximo ao retrato da Mulher Gorda. Harry e Rony já estavam quase na saída quando Harry sentiu sua mão ser envolvida por outra. Menor. Quente. Invisível. Estacou imediatamente com um suspiro de lamento. Não precisou nem de um segundo para deduzir que era Gina que o segurava, escondida sob a capa de invisibilidade. Definitivamente alguém lá em cima tinha algo realmente sério contra ele. Rony percebeu que ele tinha parado.

– Que foi?

– Vai indo na frente, Rony.

– Por quê?

Harry ergueu a cabeça e encarou o amigo.

– Apenas... vai indo!

Rony estreitou os olhos, confuso. Depois, como se algo tivesse caído sobre a sua cabeça, ele fez um gesto indignado.

– Você não se contém, não é garota? Acho que vou ter mesmo é que contar para a mamãe, sabia?

Harry sentiu Gina apertar com mais força a sua mão, mas ela não deu um pio. Rony, por outro lado, olhava lívido para o espaço vazio ao lado de Harry, mas apenas podia tentar adivinhar onde a irmã estava.

– Será que você não pode se comportar como uma garota decen...

– Rony! – Harry cortou. Já chegava. Ele já tinha tido o suficiente de Rony por uma noite. Fosse do amigo na forma usual ou bancando o maduro. Encarou o com irritação, mas, misericordiosamente, Rony pareceu entender o quê de súplica que Harry tinha no olhar. Afinal, depois de tudo que eles tinham conversado seria ridículo se Rony não confiasse no amigo.

– Ok – Rony bufou resignado. – Mas ainda acho que a mamãe não ia gostar de saber que você...

– Rony, por favor.

– Certo. Certo. Espero vocês na Sala Comunal – disse dirigindo-se para a tapeçaria que escondia o fim da passagem e saindo por ela com cara de poucos amigos.

Harry sentiu Gina puxá-lo em direção ao desvio fora do corredor principal da passagem secreta. O coração do rapaz tinha definitivamente se deslocado e estava batendo em um lugar próximo à boca do estômago. Ele provavelmente preferia estar diante de seu pior inimigo do que de Gina, naquele momento. Pelo menos, com o inimigo, ele saberia como agir.

– Por que não respondeu para o Rony? – Perguntou tentado desviar-se do próprio nervosismo. – Ele sabia que era você.

– Eu teria aparecido, se ele não tivesse voltado a ser o idiota de sempre e me ameaçado – a voz dela soou bem humorada de algum lugar a frente dele. Ela continuava a puxá-lo. – Ele vai contar o quê para a mamãe, agora? – Gina riu enquanto tirava a capa de invisibilidade de sobre si. Ela, provavelmente, tinha dado um jeito de surrupiá-la do dormitório dele. – O Rony não viu nada e também não ouviu nada. Quero vê-lo provar que eu estava aqui.

Harry não pode deixar de sorrir. Só não soube dizer direito se foi pela lógica marota da namorada ou pelo fato de que, mesmo com o cabelo todo fora do lugar, ela parecia linda. "Concentre-se, Potter! Divagar sobre o quanto você quer agarrá-la não vai melhorar em nada a sua situação." Mas a decisão de conter-se também não parecia estar nos planos de Gina. A garota largou a capa no chão e jogou os braços em torno do pescoço dele.

– Eu não podia deixar de comemorar a vitória com você – os olhos dela brilhavam – nem que fosse só por uns minutinhos.

Harry a viu fechar os olhos e, com crescente pânico, o rosto dela ficar cada vez mais próximo do seu. Não era o momento de ficar tão perto de Gina. Harry precisava de um tempo. Tinha consciência disso, mas é claro que ela não. E ele não tinha a menor idéia de como diria isso para ela. A cabeça de Harry funcionava tão violentamente que ele nem chegou a perceber que estava estático. Mas Gina percebeu e se afastou um pouco.

– O que houve?

– Na... ham... nada!

Gina arqueou a sobrancelha.

– Você não está com cara de "nada", Harry. – Ela tirou os braços da volta do seu pescoço fazendo Harry agradecer e praguejar ao mesmo tempo. Ela ia acabar ficando maluco. Tinha certeza. – Por que você e o Rony demoraram tanto? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Harry olhou para trás como quem busca uma saída. Não havia. Que diabos as garotas têm que pescam tudo no ar? Ou será que era algo da Gina com ele. Não. Era algo próprio das mulheres. Hermione sempre fazia isso e ele também já vira a Sra. Weasley fazer. Ele pigarreou de novo, o que apenas pareceu confirmar, para Gina, que ela estava indo na direção certa.

– Gina... não aconteceu nada – ele evitou olhar para ela.

– O Rony te disse alguma coisa?

Harry engoliu o ar enquanto pensava no que responder, mas sua hesitação pareceu ser resposta suficiente para a garota.

– Eu vou matar o Rony! Será que é tão difícil para ele me ver feliz? – Mesmo na pouca luz da passagem era possível ver o rosto dela ardendo de indignação. – Espero que a Mione não seja muito apegada ao tamanho dele, porque eu pretendo devolvê-lo numa caixa de sapatos!

Gina fez menção de passar por ele como um raio, mas Harry a segurou.

– Gina fica calma! O Rony não disse nada demais.

– Nada demais? – Gina saltava de fúria presa pelos braços dele. – E você está com essa cara? Nem consegue me tocar... Eu imagino o que ele falou. – A voz dela tinha um tom tão magoado que fez Harry se sentir ainda pior. – Eu... ahhh quando eu pegar aquele... aquele infeliz, ele vai ver...

– Gina, para! – Ele a segurou pelos ombros e a fez olhar para ele. – O Rony não falou nada... nada... – Como ele ia dizer aquilo? – Nada que não fosse para o seu bem.

– A idéia que eu e o Rony temos sobre o que é "meu bem" parece ser bem diferente!

Harry respirou fundo, mas continuou segurando-a.

– Ele não quer que você sofra, Gi.

– Que ótimo! – Gina retrucou sarcástica. – Se ele deixa você distante desse jeito quando não quer que eu sofra... Imagina quando ele quiser, não é? Com um irmão desses, quem precisa de inimigos?

– Eu estou falando sério, Gina. O Rony só... – ele realmente não tinha como dizer aquilo para ela – sério, não foi nada ruim. Eu é que preciso de um tempo para pensar... para não meter os pés pelas mãos, ok?

Gina parou definitivamente de tentar sair do lugar onde ele a tinha segurado.

– Quer dizer...

– Gina... eu não quero... não quero pisar na bola com você, ok? – Harry tirou as mãos dos ombros dela e deixou os braços caírem ao lado do corpo, derrotado. – Eu não me perdoaria se te magoasse.

Ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito e o encarou.

– Afinal, do que foi que vocês falaram?

– Não foi o que a gente falou... – parecia que quanto mais ele tentava sair daquele buraco, mais ele afundava. – Foi... o que eu comecei a pensar. Eu... Gina... Você merece mais do que eu posso te oferecer, muito mais.

– Do que você está falando?

– Disso – Harry fez um gesto irritado mostrando o lugar em que estavam escondidos. – Você precisa de alguém possa estar em público com você. Que não tenha que ficar se escondendo ou a pondo em perigo. Precisa de alguém que possa mostrá-la, que possa exibi-la para que todos morram de inveja por você estar com ele...

– Quem disse que eu quero isso? – Gina o olhava chocada.

Harry passou a mão pelos cabelos, num gesto nervoso e triste.

– Não disse que é o que você quer. Disse que é o que você merece.

– Eu mereço estar com quem eu gosto – a voz dela saiu firme e obstinada.

– Admita, Gina! Que futuro você pode ter comigo? – Ela fez um movimento, mas Harry não a deixou falar. – Sei que não estamos falando disso, mas... pombas, Gina, eu posso estar morto amanhã!

– Eu também!

– Não diz uma coisa dessas nem brincando!

– Se isso é verdade para você, é para mim também!

– Não se eu puder evitar!

Os dois estavam quase gritando quando pararam enfrentando um ao outro. Gina segurou o olhar por uns instantes antes de perguntar com a mesma voz firme e teimosa.

– Vai terminar comigo de novo?

– Não... – Perder Gina mais uma vez, não. Harry não queria magoar ela de novo e... para quem ele estava mentindo? Não agüentaria ficar sem ela novamente. Ele podia não ter certeza do tamanho do sentia por ela, mas a simples idéia não ter Gina por perto... Não. Definitivamente não. – Não quero terminar com você, Gi. Eu só quero... eu preciso pensar.

Gina parecia um pouco mais calma, mas continuou com os braços cruzados, como se o analisasse.

– Já disse que você pensa demais.

Harry sorriu sem graça e fugiu dos olhos dela outra vez.

– Nenhum de nós dois tem pensado muito nos últimos tempos.

Gina bufou impaciente.

– Eu tinha certeza que ia chegar nisso. Qual é o problema, afinal? O Rony?

– Gina... – Harry enfiou mãos nos bolsos. Preferia mentir para ela que o problema era só o Rony, mas não era. E ele também não achava que fosse conseguir mentir. Não com Gina o esquadrinhando daquele jeito, com os olhos atentos como faróis. – O problema é muito mais que o Rony, ou seus outros irmãos, ou a confiança que os seus pais têm em mim...

– Harry, eu não sou criança! Você é meu namorado, nós nos gostamos. Qual é o mal?

"Você me ama de verdade, eu não sei se te mereço e estou completamente apavorado com isso". Certo, essa provavelmente não era a melhor resposta. O fato é que Gina não estava nos seus planos. Ela simplesmente tinha entrado na sua vida modificando tudo e ocupando muito mais espaço do que ele era capaz de lidar. E, mesmo sabendo de tudo o que estava arriscando, ele se desesperava com a possibilidade de ter de abrir mão dela novamente. Gina tinha se tornado seu consolo e sua força. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, ela parecia ser muito... muito para o cara complicado que ele tinha se tornado. Talvez, há alguns anos atrás fosse diferente. Ergueu os olhos para ela.

– Eu... quero fazer as coisas direito, Gina.

– Eu nunca achei que você fizesse algo errado – Gina lhe dirigiu um sorriso malicioso e Harry não pode evitar ficar vermelho.

– Você não vai facilitar para mim, não é?

– O que você chama de facilitar, Harry? Não quer que eu chegue perto de você e não quer terminar comigo. Convenhamos, você é que não está facilitando as coisas. – Ela não deixou que ele a interrompesse. – Você quer pensar na sua conversa com o Rony? Tudo bem. Eu deixo. Em troca... você vai ser um namorado bem compreensivo e vai me deixar afogá-lo no lago. Que tal?

Harry não conseguiu conter uma gargalhada.

– Eu... – começou a falar quando conseguiu parar de rir – você merecia alguém melhor que eu, Gina. Sério. Seus irmãos têm razão quando marcam em cima. Você merecia ter... o melhor cara do mundo.

Gina ergueu as sobrancelhas e fez uma careta engraçada. Depois começou a andar em direção a ele de um jeito que o deixou absolutamente acuado. Ao mesmo tempo em que Harry mal conseguia puxar o ar para dentro dos pulmões enquanto ela se aproximava decidida, ele também não conseguia sair do lugar ou parar de olhar para ela. Gina chegou bem perto e foi encostando o corpo no dele bem devagar, sem pressa, sem tirar os olhos dos olhos dele. Foi passando as mãos em torno da sua cintura, por dentro da curva que os braços, cujas mãos ele mantinha cravadas nos bolsos, deixavam. Harry mal percebeu que, ao invés de impedir o que Gina pretendia, ele já estava baixando a cabeça ao encontro dela. Estava deixando que o cheiro de Gina o entorpecesse, ficando mais próximo de tudo o que o cérebro dele dizia ser correto ficar longe. O resto do mundo sumia quando Gina ficava tão próxima e, para o desespero e felicidade de Harry, ela sabia disso.

Gina continuou o movimento até que os corpos dos dois estivessem completamente colados e Harry praticamente sem respirar. Os olhos grudados nos lábios dela como se tivessem imãs.

– Gi... – foi tudo o que ele conseguiu dizer, embora não tenha sido mais que um sussurro ou talvez um gemido, antes que Gina começasse a roçar a boca na dele.

Ela continuava a parecer não ter nenhuma pressa. Estava disposta a ficar apenas provocando, até que Harry perdesse a cabeça e reagisse. Coisa que, de fato, não demorou muito. As mãos dele saltaram para fora dos bolsos e antes que ele pudesse sequer pensar em evitar, já tinha mandado ao diabo qualquer coisa coerente que pudesse impedi-lo de mergulhar nos lábios de Gina. Lugar de onde ele não queria nem faria qualquer esforço para voltar. Harry puxou os braços dela para a volta do seu pescoço e a apertou mais contra si. Nem deu atenção ao sorriso triunfante que sentiu se formar nos lábios de Gina. Já fazia um dia que ele não a beijava e estava morrendo de saudade.

Sem saber como, em segundos, Harry a tinha prensado contra uma parede. Uma das mãos imersa nos cabelos dela e a outra fazendo o caminho já conhecido sob a blusa, explorando a pele já arrepiada das costas. Foi a vez dele sorrir. Era bom saber que causava em Gina o mesmo efeito que ela tinha sobre ele. Mais uma vez, as coisas estavam muito próximas de saírem do controle, mas também a mente de Harry estava completamente vazia e não havia nada lá com a menor chance de barrá-lo. Talvez, tenha sido por isso que ele soltou um gemido de frustração quando sentiu Gina o empurrar suavemente para longe dela e sair do meio dos seus braços. Ela caminhou até a capa, caída no chão, ergueu-a e voltou-se para ele com uma expressão de criança travessa.

– Eu já tentei ficar com o melhor cara do mundo, sabe? – Harry arqueou a sobrancelha. – Mas ele não beija tão bem quanto você.

Gina fez um movimento rápido e jogou a capa sobre si, mas Harry deu um salto e a segurou antes que ela sumisse por completo, rindo da última frase.

– Hei! – Ela também ria. – Você não queria um tempo? Não queria pensar? Eu não faço o tipo grudenta, sabe?

Harry puxou a capa de cima dela. Será que Gina tinha idéia de quanto aquele jeito dela o fascinava.

– Pelo visto... eu faço. – Olhou-a com intensidade. – Se importa?

– Não mesmo.

Harry usou a capa para prendê-la junto a ele e voltou a beijá-la. Não podia nem lembrar do que o havia deixado com tanto medo. Gina estava certa. Eles mereciam ficar com quem gostavam. E beijando-a ele só sabia que isso era a coisa mais certa que ele podia fazer.

– Harry... estão nos esperando. – Ele a apertou mais. "E daí?". – Devem estar perguntando pela gente. – Calou-a com outro beijo. "Que perguntem!" – Harry... vão desconfiar.

Palavra mágica. Desconfiar significava colocar Gina em perigo. Ele se afastou e se encostou na parede buscando um controle que estava longe de sentir.

– Certo... – respirou fundo. – Como voltamos?

– Você "ainda" não voltou, Harry? E eu "estou no meu dormitório", "tomando banho". Entro na Sala escondida, vou até a escada, tiro a capa e desço para o Salão.

– 'Tá! – Ele concordou. – Preciso de uma desculpa.

– Se perguntarem, fale qualquer coisa sobre Madame Pomfrey... – Gina fez um gesto vago. – Ninguém vai contestar.

Harry assentiu e com um profundo suspiro ergueu as costas da parede, pronto para voltar para a Sala Comunal.

– E a sua conversa com o Rony? – A voz dela parecia um pouco insegura.

Harry esticou o braço e deslizou os dedos pelo rosto dela.

– Não se preocupe. Acho que o Rony... assim como eu, vai ter que se acostumar com algumas coisas.

Gina não pareceu entender, mas Harry sabia que não era o momento de explicar. Deu um sorriso e beijou-a novamente antes de jogar a capa por cima dela. Os dois saíram da passagem de mãos dadas e só se soltaram quando passaram pelo buraco do retrato. Harry foi imediatamente cercado pelos torcedores, todos queriam cumprimentá-lo e alguns saber o porquê dele ter demorado tanto para voltar para a torre. Ele se limitou a agradecer e repetir a desculpa que armara com Gina. Não sabia para onde a namorada tinha ido, mas desconfiou quando viu Romilda Vane, que corria em sua direção tropeçar no vazio e cair um tombo espetacular na sala. Segurou o riso e desviou dos cumprimentos o mais rápido que pode indo em direção à lareira, perto de onde Rony e Mione estavam sentados. Ele não tinha chegado até os amigos quando viu Gina descer as escadas com a cara mais inocente do mundo.

Harry pegou uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada que estava sobre a mesa e se jogou sobre o sofá ao lado dos dois amigos. Hermione estava com um livro aberto sobre o colo e o lia muito concentrada, apesar da algazarra a sua volta. Rony olhava fixamente para as chamas da lareira, uma garrafa pendendo das mãos e o maxilar duríssimo. Harry passou os olhos de um para o outro, sentindo o clima pesado.

– Tudo bem?

– Perfeito! – Respondeu Hermione sem levantar os olhos do livro.

Harry sondou Rony, mas ele não se manifestou.

– Vocês brigaram?

Hermione folheou o livro com fúria e soltou um bufo. Rony lançou um olhar magoado para ela e tomou um gole da bebida.

– É... brigaram – concluiu Harry desanimado. – Vocês não cansam, não?

– Pergunta para a "sua" amiga? – Rosnou Rony. – Parece que ela é que não cansa de ficar me dizendo o quanto eu sou errado. Não sei por que ela insiste em namorar comigo.

– O que foi que você fez? – Perguntou Harry, meio sem saber o que dizer.

Rony não gostou da pergunta e o olhou como se estivesse prestes a pular no seu pescoço.

– Mione? –Tentou Harry.

A garota fechou o livro com violência.

– Eu pensei... – disse ela, a voz cuidadosamente contida – que tínhamos combinado que o Rony não ia ficar enchendo a sua cabeça... mas não... O irmão ciumento tinha que colocar as manguinhas de fora, não é? Tinha que se meter. Onde já se viu perguntar se... se você gostava da irmã dele ou se só queria...?

– Já disse que não foi isso! Eu tentei falar do seu jeito, tá? – Rony ergueu a voz e Hermione olhou para o outro lado cruzando os braços, não parecendo convencida.

Harry olhou para Rony, tentando entender a raiva da amiga.

– Você contou para ela o que a gente conversou?

– O pedaço que ela deixou... – ele se virou para a namorada, magoado – antes de começar a sibilar como um caldeirão furado!

Hermione lhe lançou um olhar frio e virou-se para Harry, baixando a voz o mais que podia.

– Como foi a conversa com a Gina, Harry?

Harry ergueu os ombros e respondeu com sinceridade.

– Ótima!

Rony e Hermione, mesmo brigados, trocaram um olhar incrédulo.

– Depois do que a gente conversou?

– É – repetiu Hermione – depois do que vocês conversaram?

– Umhum – Harry confirmou e não pode deixar de rir das caras surpresas dos amigos. – Mione, o Rony falou coisas duras, mas nada que eu não precisasse ouvir, ok? Se você ouvir tudo o que ele me disse, vai ficar orgulhosa dele. Tenho certeza! – A garota pareceu ficar meio constrangida.

– Bem... Rony me disse que ia colocar você contra a parede e... Eu disse que ele tinha que ter mais tato, porque afinal vocês são amigos e ele não podia chegar... sabe? Interferindo.

– O Rony não fez isso.

– É... eu não fiz. – Repetiu o ruivo, magoado.

Hermione começou a torcer as mãos sobre o colo.

– Ele disse que você tinha ficado péssimo.

Harry sorriu.

– Fiquei.

– E agora está felizinho demais! – Comentou Rony, olhando-o desconfiado. – O que houve?

Harry olhou para trás e viu Gina rindo num grupo grande de amigos e colegas. Pelo menos dois outros caras a olhavam cheios de esperança. Harry identificava facilmente as atenções de Dino Thomas e Juca Slooper para com Gina, e também a classe com que ela os dispensava. Quase sentia pena dos colegas. Era dele que Gina gostava. Sorriu. Não. Ela o amava. E provavelmente os dois colegas ainda estavam longe de entender o que era isso. Ele também não entendia... até a alguns minutos atrás. Voltou a virar-se para Rony e Hermione, que esperavam uma resposta.

– Eu conto, se você, Mione, prometer que vai ouvir o Rony.

Hermione abriu a boca, mas não falou. Os olhos cruzaram com os do namorado e ela percebeu que tinha sido precipitada. Confirmou com a cabeça e colocou o livro que estava sobre o colo cuidadosamente na mesinha ao lado do sofá. Meio sem graça, ela ficou um pouco mais perto de Rony, mas este continuou olhando para Harry. Talvez, se ela tivesse visto a expressão presunçosa do namorado tivesse se mostrado menos arrependida. Mas somente Harry viu e ele sabia que o amigo ia achar um jeito de descontar a briga a seu favor. Engoliu o riso e negou brevemente com a cabeça.

– E aí? – Inquiriu Rony.

– Nada demais – respondeu Harry com calma. – Nós conversamos, só!

– 'Tá! E eu sou o próximo Ministro da Magia – falou Rony com sarcasmo.

– Deixemos assim "cunhado" – Harry frizou a palavra propositalmente – acho que você vai ter de se acostumar com algumas coisas.

Rony abriu a boca e virou-se rápido para Hermione, como quem pede interferência, ajuda ou explicação, mas a menina apenas sorria exultante.

– O que quer dizer?

– O que eu disse – Harry aproximou a cabeça dos dois. – A Gina, para mim, Rony, não é mais a sua irmã. – Ele sentiu a voz vibrar. – Ela é a minha garota. A minha mulher... – Harry colocou a mão sobre o ombro do amigo. – Acho melhor você se acostumar com isso.

O Rony levou uns minutos para reagir. Mas, num gesto bem seu, ele acabou puxando Harry para um abraço bruto e lhe dando uns cascudos. Hermione saltava no sofá e ria.

– Não bate nele, Rony.

Rony o largou, rindo.

– Certo – falou satisfeito, enquanto passava o braço em torno dos ombros de Hermione, já completamente esquecido da briga dos dois – mas eu prefiro ser poupado de cenas como a de ontem, tá?

– Tudo bem – respondeu Harry, dando de ombros – aprenda a bater nas portas antes de entrar.

Rony tentou uma nova saraivada de cascudos, mas Harry desviou rindo tanto quanto Hermione, que tentava segurar a falsa fúria do namorado. Quando o amigo finalmente desistiu, Harry se jogou na sua poltrona favorita, ao lado da lareira, deixando que Rony e Mione se esparramassem no sofá enquanto faziam as pazes. Não demorou muito para que seus olhos encontrassem os de Gina. E, mesmo que os dois tentassem evitar, isso acabou se repetindo muitas vezes naquela noite. E, em todas elas, os dois não puderam impedir a si mesmos de sorrir. Harry não conseguia abandonar o pensamento que lhe ocorrera na passagem secreta quando Gina estava em seus braços. Se Dumbledore estava certo. Se, era a sua capacidade de sentir amor o que podia derrotar finalmente Voldemort. Harry não tinha a menor idéia de como, mas... (à sua frente, Gina mexeu no cabelo e sorriu novamente para ele, Harry respirou fundo, sentindo o coração tomar todo o espaço no seu peito.) Ele tinha a impressão que o cara-de-cobra não ia ter a menor chance.

**Fim**

**fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff**

_N/A: Bem, é isso. A música é pouco conhecida, é: **Without you here**, do Goo goo dolls_

_É a primeira vez que escrevo um capítulo final e uma despedida em uma fic. E não há como não dizer que esta fic só chegou ao capítulo 7 por causa dos seus leitores. Sim, eu sei que muitos esperavam mais capítulos, mas como disse a própria tia Jô numa entrevista recente: as coisas acabam quando acabam._

_Devo dizer que gosto da **My Girl** tanto quanto vocês têm demonstrado nos comentários e por respeito à fic e a todos os que a acompanharam, ela acabou exatamente como eu queria que acabasse. Eu queria que a **My Girl** fosse apenas isso: uma declaração de amor... doce e leve como a canção que a inspirou. Espero que tenham gostado._

_Eu queria agradecer imensamente a todos os que leram a fic, seja na Floreios, no Firewhisky, no Grim ou na FFnet. Acho que os que são autores podem avaliar e entender quando eu falo da felicidade que é ler os comentários de vocês. Quando comecei a escrever queria apenas partilhar a paixão por HP e em troca, acabei ganhando alguns muito bons amigos. _

_Fica o meu convite para os que ainda não leram, visitar a minha outra fic, que está em andamento: **Harry Potter e o Retorno das Trevas** e também, para os que se interessarem, o de acessar a comunidade que o Victor Farias e a Anelise Alexandre fizeram para as minhas fics: http/ Obrigada, amigos. Vocês me deixaram realmente lisonjeada tanto com a iniciativa, quanto com a adorável chamada da comu. Valeu!_

_Como sempre, um beijo enorme a todos os que deixaram seu incentivo em forma de comentário. Até a próxima fic!_


End file.
